The Uke Diary of Ichigo
by ButtonPom
Summary: Collection of One-Shots and Requests of parings with Ichigo being the uke/bottom. Parings, Warnings and summaries are inside according to their own chapters. X3
1. StarrkxIchi Missing Link

**Disclaimer: Don't own =P**

**Warnings: Smutt, rape, dub-con, yaoi, blood, vomit, angst **

**This order is for BonneNuit =3! Hot and sexy coming right up! And i have made this (these) chapters into a oneshot/request area ^^ and this request is my first one and i am very happy with it. hope you are to!**

**Summary: Ichigo is being chased by a bunch of alpha males and is annoyed with it! He finds out his dad has already gave him to a alpha wolf male and gets upset leaving for a walk,were he runs into some trouble.**

** Missing Link**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Ichigo yelled running into his house slamming the door shut. He was sucking in air from all the running he had been doing today.

"Whats wrong my beautiful child!" Isshin jump in front of him son "My little girl looks so exhausted! "

"OH MY GOD IM NOT A GIRL! I swear dad you're just as bad as those Alphas!" Ichigo yelled throwing his hands in the air and attempted to throw a random table object at his dad.

"Oh darling! Have the big boys been mean to you? Do you need me to talk to their parents?" Isshin walked over to his son welcoming him with his arms wide open. But Ichi violently declined shoving his dad away.

"Yeah you can start by telling them to leave me the hell alone. I don't want to mate with any of them!"

"But baby-girl! You just turned of age 3 days ago! You have to find a suitor that can ….. mmmsmdfnhjsaebfjau" he could no longer finish his sentence duo to the fist in his mouth.

"I dont WANNA!" Ichigo pulled his hand away from his fathers now slightly disfigured face and walked away up to his room pouting.

Ever since he can of age and even before Ichigo had been a main attraction to other male dom/alpha demons in his city. He had gorgeous looks, feminine physique, soft on the eyes, bright strawberry blonde hair, and a fiery attitude that was fun to be around but also hazardous. But not only that Ichigo had a certain appeal to him that was very unique.

Ichigo is a rare type of demon known as a "Missing Link", which means he was born with a clean slight and does not have any clan trites like felines, k-9, or primate like all other demons have and belong to, however, when he chooses a mate he will inherit his mates clan trite. This makes him very desirable amongst the alphas and other dom males.

Isshin stood there rubbing his face. "Well your going to have one anyway." He said quietly to himself as he watched Ichigo shut his room door.

….

When Ichigo closed his door he slouched a bit and took a deep breath, he was tired of all this being chanced around and wanted to relax. He walked up to his closet to grab some clothes for a shower and was greeted with a lazy surprise.

"What the. . . Starrk !" the strawberry was scowling at him the last thing he needed was another alpha male in his face even though it was a sleeping alpha male.

Starrk cracked an eye open to look upon a frustrated Ichigo.

"Hmmhm" was all he said in a lazy tone.

"Hhmmhm nothing get out, I'm not in the mood for your lazy ass." The strawberry said waving his hand to shu Starrk away, ,which the older male did not acknowledge.

"You look upset pup how was your day?" He asked getting up towering a bit over the younger male.

"Don't pup me! You know as well as everyone else why I am upset!" he said grabbing some clothes from the closet and a towel.

The wolf demon did in fact know why he was upset " The sooner you let me mount you the sooner other mongrels will leave you alone Ichi." He reached up and caressed Ichigo's cheek.

"HaHa funny," he swiped away the hand from his face before Starrk could catch his little blush. "I'm gonna go shower, if your going to go back to sleep you better not shed on my shit!" the strawberry said walking away to the bathroom to go cool off.

"I don't shed . . . . . . . " Starrk said in a monotone voice. He stood there for a few minutes staring at the door wear Ichigo left. That is until the strawberries father jump in without any invitation.

"Well I didn't smell any mating so I came to see what went wrong!"

"You old dog" Starrk said calmly cocking an eyebrow. "Just because I have had your permission to mate the pup doesn't mean I am going to rush it." He said crossing his arms.

"Well I would assume with all the other males after him you would have marked your territory. My poor little baby girl is getting chased by sex hungry brutes while I already have a preapproved alpha wolf that is stalling to make his move." The father wolf said throwing up his hands.

"I am not stalling. Just waiting for the right time, the pup hasn't even realized that I was been courting him for the passed few years." The alpha said with a hint of aggression, he is mostly a clam man but always when it came to his Ichi, he could lose his composer easily.

Starrk has been in Ichigo's life ever since he was born. The Kurosaki family are apart of the Wolf clan and were very close to the Coyote family, Starrks family. When the Ichigo was born his mother new he was a missing link and was immediately pulled to the Coyotes 5 year old son Starrk. Before she died she had predicted that Starrk will be the best suitor to claim Ichigo when he became of age. When she passed Isshin made sure that the two boys would always stay in contact, once Starrk was old enough to understand his position he came to love the idea and silently courted the little strawberry. Not to say the least, learning how to keep his composer around the berry was difficult.

"That's why I know you are a good choice for my little Ichi. All those other males are hasty and just want to mate him, I'm glad I gave him to you" Isshin said with a thumbs up not noticing his son entering the bedroom.

"What do you mean gave me to him?" the strawberry scowled at his father then at Starrk "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Aww sweetheart don't make that face, I know you fancy Starrk and you becoming of age and everything so I just let him have my permission . . . . " he tried to explain hiself but it was the wrong way to break it to the smaller male.

"Starrk? What the fuck you randomly want to mate with me and you ask my dad! I thought you were my friend! Your just like all those other assholes!" he yelled throwing up his hands eyes slightly watering. He was hurt by the fact that Starrk would go behind his back, the strawberry had always had feelings for the alpha male.

"Pup it isn't like that . . . " Starrk tried to explain but was cut off by Ichigo

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving!"

"Ichigo!" both Starrk and Isshin called out in a warning growl.

"I'm going out for a walk!" he said over his shoulder leaving his room.

The alpha wolf was about to chase after his intended mate but was pulled back by his future step father.

"Let him have his time, its been a rough day. Once he comes back home I am sure he will understand what is really going on and will gladly accept you." Isshin said with a tap on Starrk's shoulders.

The grey eyed wolf was not at all happy how Ichigo reacted but understood that giving the pup time would be best. So he sat back down in the strawberry's room and waited.

….

Ichigo walked and walked until he hit his favorite park he would go to as a child. Any time he had troubles he would go there, it filled him will good childhood memories of when his mom would take him. It was his happy place. Ichigo took a seat on one of the swings and rocked himself back and forth slowly lost in thought. He stayed there for who knows how long until that is, he heard a rough pair of footsteps heading toward him.

"Hey there Strawberry!" a rough and raspy voice called out, and Ichigo knew immediately who it was before he turned around.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" he said in a not so pleasant tone.

"Oh nothing, just smelled ya' over here and I thought I would see what yur up to" Grimmjow said walking up infront of Ichigo crouching down.

"It's none of your business, go away and choke up a fur ball or something." He spat out at the feline demon

"Tch I can see yur upset Ichi-chan, let big bad Grimmjow take care of it." The blue eyes man said grinning sadisticly. Ichigo didn't like were this was going and sat up to walk away from the male.

"No, I'm leaving"

Grimmjow didn't want the berry to leave and quickly snatched Ichigo's arm up. "Hey I an't done with ya" and pulled Ichigo to his chest.

"What the fuck Grimmjow let me go!" the smaller male protested but as strong as he was genetics didn't allow him to win against an alpha male.

"No fuck'in way kitten I have had my eye on you for to long, and how that yur all alone it's perfect timing to cliam ya." With that he slammed his mouth over Ichigo's in a painful kiss. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he struggled harder against the blue hair cat demon but was meet with a punch into his stomach that made him fall to his knees.

"Stop fuckin around and listen to me ya bitch, I'm your alpha now and you will do well to recognize it!" Grimmjow yelled and lifted Ichigo's head with a fist full of hair. The strawberry's eyes were fulled with tears ready to fall down his smooth cheeks. Pleased with the site before him Grimmjow unzipped his pants and let his new harden cock spring out.

" Open your fucking mouth" Ichigo shook his head violently. In fear he squeezed his eyes shut letting his tears fall trying to escape the hand grasping his head.

"NO! Please Grimmjow let me go . . . ahh!" *SMACK Ichigo was slapped silent by the males hard hand.

"Shut up ya dirty cunt" He reached for Ichigo's hand that were now on his face covering his sobbes, Grimmjow shoved his thumb into the strawberry's mouth to get it open and shoved his dick all the way in, making Ichigo immediately choke and gasp for air.

Ichigo tried struggling harder but nothing was working, Grimmjows strong hands were pinning his head against the rough cock in his mouth. He was crying harder and sobbing, feeling disgusting with the sex organ in his mouth. He coudlnt breath and he wanted to throw the other hand Grimmjow was in utter bliss he had been after Ichigo for a while much like other males, he had always wanted to fuck the little missing link.

Ichigo choked more as Grimmjow forced his cock down harder into the smaller boys throat, this time Ichigo couldn't take it, with one more shove Ichigo's spine curled up in disgust making Ichigo choke out vomit.

Grimmjow pulled back from the puking male on the floor "Ya nasty piece of shit! Ya got vomit on my cock!" He kicked the crying boy over so Ichigo was on his belly half covering his own vomit and Grimmjow pounced on him ripping off all his clothes.

"Don't fucking matter anyways my cock will be up your ass soon"

"* Cough. . . No!! Please stop Grimm! . . *cough. Stop it! PLEASE!" Ichigo cried out trying to kick the cat demon off him but again nothing was working. All he could do now was prepare himself for the painful penetration he was so afraid was coming. And it did come.

"Ahhhh! *sob, stop please. . . . . It hurts! IT HURTS!" Ichigo buried his face into his hands sobbing, he could feel the rough hard cock stab right into his once virgin entrance. His skin felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside. Fluid made its way down his thigh and he knew it was his own blood, the air became thick with smell of arousal and his blood.

"AHHH! *sobbing please. . . . . please. . no more, please stop" he chanted pathetically and crying knowing Grimmjow wouldn't.

"Argh its been so long since I fucked a virgin, nice and fuck'in tight, aww shut yur trap ya dirty slut you know ya want it. This ass has been aching for some dick!" Grimmjow pounded harder into Ichigo just loving how loaud and in pain the smaller male was crying in.

"Yeah that's it cry! Just make me want to cum harder, then I'll be able to pound some real boy-pussy! Yur going to be my. . . . " Grimmjow couldn't finish his "triumphant" speech because he was violently thrown off of the crying Ichigo by a an enraged growling alpha wolf.

Ichigo felt the painful thrust stop and curled into a ball still crying out of fear for more, but heard the familiar growling and peeked out of his arms to see a dangerous looking Starrk. The wolf looked over at Ichigo's crying and bleeding form, his angr reached new heights every second. The most heart breaking was when their eyes meet, Starrk had never seen such brutally broken eyes, he cut off the glance and lunched himself on Grimmjow.

Ichigo was still in shocked and was shivering in it, but once he saw Starrk he felt a wave of safty pool over him. The strawberry tried to move but found it to difficult and painful so he just hugged himself tighter to conseal himself. He heard the to males fighting, sounds of bones breaking made Ichigo close his eyes.

The fighting went on for a few minutes and then it was silent, Ichigo refused to look up when he heard footsteps nearing him.

"Ichi open you eyes" came Starrks voice it was sincere but was still heavy with anger and dominance. Ichigo hesitantly turned his head to look up at the alpha wolf still not being able to control his sobbing or shaking, he jerked in fear when Starrk crouched near him and reaching for him.

"It's ok pup I wont hurt you, no one will. I'm here now shhhh. . . " He scooped the whimpering boy into his arms and headed toward his home to care for his mate. Starrk could smell everything on Ichigo's body, the blood, Grimmjow's arousal, fear, sweat and vomit. But no semen. His noise was curled up in disgust and his face was still stone like with anger and hatred. He had failed to protect his mate and as punishment he had been beaten and raped. He secretly thanked the gods that he got there in time to stop Grimmjow from fully claiming Ichigo by spelling his seed in him.

Ichigo kept crying and dug his head as deep as he could into Starrks chest as he felt him walking. He felt dirty and longed to be clean again but felt like that would never happen. He was so glad his savior came to his recue but feared how long Starrk would want to take care of him before he took a good look at him.

Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts and sadness he didn't notice that they were already in Starrks own home and the alpha was now drawing a bath. Starrk slowly pulled Ichigo off of his chest to take off the left over cloths on the strawberries body.

"Don't look at me. . . I'm so dirty . . "Ichigo whimpered out softly trying full of shame to pull away from Starrk.

The alpha growled in warning, but responded as calmly as he could "Let me clean you pup. I'll make it all better," he caressed Ichigo's cheek "shhh don't be ashamed Ichi I will make you forget everything" Starrk said picking Ichigo up once again and laying him into the warm bath. He then preceded to clean him. Now and then Ichigo would try and protest but every time he was met with a growl and Starrks angry eyes. He washed over every part of Ichigos body, the hardest was his swollen and bleeding entrance. He wanted to properly clean it but couldn't yet duo to the water.

Once he cleaned everything else he lifted the whimpering male into his arms again and dried him off with a towel, all the time Ichigo was silent out of shame but at the same time feeling comfort from Starrks hands.

Starrk walked over to his room and layed Ichigo on his bed. He took off his dirty shirt that was filled with blood and vomit and changed his pants. After changing he sat by Ichigo on the bed leaned over kissing his forehead and caressing all over Ichigo's naked body.

The kiss comforted Ichigo but the caresses made him a bit uneasy "Starrk please don't touch me" he said quietly looking up at the male with red puff eyes.

"I can't do that. Your not clean yet. . . . . I can still smell him on your." The last part he said was more to himself then Ichigo. He suddenly flipped Ichigo on his belly casing the strawberry to panic.

"STARRK! What are you doing?" he yelped in confusing

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" Starrk yelled out possessively. " I can't stand his smell on you..Dont you understand Ichigo you are my mate. MINE and he raped you and almost claimed you, Its not to late. . . . . . . . . . . I can still claim you . . . . . and make it all better." He said, Ichigo didn't fully understand what he was saying but fear re-gripped him when he felt his cheeks being pulled apart exposing his entrance.

"PLEASE NO! Starrk NO!" he yelled in fear that Starrk was going to rape him just like Grimmjow did. But instead of feeling a painful stab, he felt the soft heat of a tongue.

"It's ok puppy, you didnt change into a Feline demon, that means Grimmjow did not claim you. I am your rightful mate Ichi" he licked deeper into the entrance cleaning away al traces of Grimmjows existence ever being there.

Ichigo wanted to cry out more but felt a strange full of pleasure and safety with Starrk the licks made him gasp in pleasure. He suddenly was flipped on his back once again meeting Starrks possessive and lustful eyes.

"Please don't hurt me Starrk" Ichigo pleaded

"Ichigo I would never, you never realized I have loved you for years. All this time I have been waiting for you to accept me." He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's cheeks that were flushed red with shock at his confession. " But I cant wait any longer my mate, I'm sorry but I must claim you now."

He mounted Ichigo properly and quickly shoved his hard cock into the strawberries opening.

"Ahh! Take it out please take it out Starrk!" Even though he had ben lubed up surprisingly well by the cleaning Starrk had done seconds before, the alpha male was much bigger and his thrust more powerful.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with fresh new tears "Please it hurts Starrk!" he yelled out trying to push him off, he was so scared and confused, why was Starrk hurting him ?

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, my love. But . . *pant I must." He contiluted to thrust inside of the hot entrance, Ichigo was still tight and felt incredible. but he soften his power so he wouldn't hurt his mate too much, he wanted Ichigo to enjoy it also. So he leaned down and caught Ichigo's lips with his. It was a passionate kiss that even made Ichigo dizzy with pleasure.

"Please slower. . . .mate your hurting me . . . " Ichigo moaned into Starrks lips and he was quick to comply.

"I love you Ichi" he said softly wiling slowly thrusting into Ichigo

"Please don't lie to me. . . . ." the strawberry pleaded trying to look away but was forced to look up and Starrk with a firm hand.

"Never, I love you . . . my mate. My beautiful mate." He said kissing down Ichigo's neck making the younger male shudder in pleasure.

"Ohh Starrk, . . . . cla. ."

"Say it Ichi!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . .Claim me please! Make everything Grimmjow did go away!" He cried out

Starrk thrusted hard into his lover "DON"T EVER SAY HIS NAME" he growled dangerously. " You belong to me. . . say it!"

"Nyahh! Yes I . . . I belong to you!" Ichigo moaned out Starrk was breathing hot on his neck nibbling at the skin and pounding into his hole brushing up against his prostate make Ichigo wanting more. "AAhhh! More mate more!"

At the pleading Starrk didn't hold himself back anymore, he knew it was time. He chose a perfect spot between Ichigo's neck and shoulders and bit down hard claiming him and thrusting in wildly hitting his lovers prostrate dead on.

"NYAAUHH . . . *pant right there! Starrk more please harder!" the strawberry becan to claw at the alpha's back in excticy.

"Yes my puppy. Cry out for me! " Starrk growled out in lust lifting Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and preceded to fuck him harder.

"STARRK! Ichigo called out, he was aching with more need. He didn't know what was happening to him but he was wanted more. More of Starrk. He arched his belly up and felt warmth in his lower back and ears.

The alpha pounded and pounded into his lover and notice that Ichigo's body was changing.. Soon there was a fluffy wolf tail waving about and Ichigo's ears morphed into dogy ears. Just like other wolf submissive demons have naturally. Starrk was amazed with the sudden transformation. Usually it took a mating bite and semen to fully claim a mate into transforming. None the less Starrk was happy to see he had claimed his mate successfully.

"So beautiful puppy. Your finally mine!"

"Nyuh! Yes . . yours….! Fuck me harder please Starrk!

He complied with his lovers demands, but first he flipped Ichigo on all fours and grabbed his new tail making the strawberry cry with pleasure.

"Call out to me, my horny bitch"

"Please Mount me Starrk!" Ichigo cried out lifting his ass offering it to his alpha. Starrk did not hesitate and shoved his cock right back into the entrance. "Oh yes. . . *pant. . . nyuuahh . . . . ahh god I want to cum~!"

"Yes Ichi cum. Cum screaming my name while I fuck your tight hole. Cum!" He growled aggressively thrusting harder almost cumming himself.

"NYUUHH STARRK~!" Ichi screamed cumming into the top covers of the bed.

"ICHGO~ Argh!" Starrk came with a loud growl filling his mate with all his seed. Ichigo slouched down exhausted form the pounding and Starrk joined him gently still having his cock buried inside the strawberry. He nuzzled the back of his head whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"My beautiful mate. I love you pup."

"I love you to Starrk." He said truthfully grasping the arm that was around his waist. He wanted to turn and face his alpha but coudltn due to the erection still within him.

"Starrk please pull out, I want to face you."

"I can't puppy, I'm still knotted with you, be patient love and it will subside. Rest" he laid a kiss on his head. Ichi did not argue and just waited for Starrk's swelling to go down. After a few minutes of waiting Starrk pulled out. He also undressed and pulled them both under the covers with his mate safely in his arms.

And they Lived Happily Ever After!!!! =D

**Yeah my first request is complete! I hope you liked it BonneNuit! ^^ and everyone else that read it to!**

**so yeah!! REVIEW PLZ PLZ.**

**and this is also the first fic to my uke Ichigo collection! ^^ for oneshots and requests ^^.**

**O.o i hope i didnt gross you guys to much with the vomit. =(**

**p.s.... i got Kenpachi's sword for my birthday X3.. can you say BEST GIFT EVER!!!!**


	2. NnoixIchi Cinderella story

**Pairing: NnoitraxIchigo**

**Warnings: yaoi,smut (I like that word smut smut smut!) crossdress(kinda)**

**Summary: a Cinderella adaptation, after his family passed away Ichigo is left with his wicked step mother with her son and daughter. He is treated like a servant with his step family until his prince comes to save him!**

**I love Disney adaption / parody stories!!! X3! I only get to read very few of them now and then =(…. If anyone is listening out there please make a semeXIchi (seme, as ither Kenpachi, Starrk, Kensei, Grimm, Aizen or Renji one of those guys) Disney parody fic!!! I luv you LONG TIME!!!**

…

Once upon a time there was a little strawberry blonde boy named Ichigo. He lived in a wealthy little house with his father and mother. Unfortunatly when he was 5, Misaki, his mother passed away from sickness. Isshin and Ichigo mourned her death but carried on. Isshin did his best and raised and cared for Ichigo as best he could and they were happy, but the father couldn't help but feel the need for a mother in his young son's life. So he remarried.

The women he married was named Rangiku, she was attractive red head but lacked a bit in manners and had her own two children of her own, a daughter named Orehime and a son named Yumichika both around Ichigo's age. At the beginning everything went well and the family got along …that is until fate was pinned against the young strawberry and took his father away also. With Isshin dead Ichigo was left with his step family, who's true colors had finally come to the surface. Rangiku was a selfish drunk and controlling witch of a mother and her children were them same if not worse …spoiled, mean, selfish, and narcissistic. They all isolated Ichigo until he was nothing more then a servant, but despite all the abuse Ichigo kept his fiery personality and everlasting kindness.

. . .

The sun was rising up and the light was shinning through Ichigo's window in his room up in the attic. He groned and rolled over not wanting to wake up yet. As the light shined even more in the room Ichigo's old yet precious plushy dolls ( his mom made them when he was little) all four woke up and jumped on the strawberry's bed.

"Rise and Shine Ichigo~!" Kon said he was a lion/bear type of doll and ran straight up to Ichigo's pillow.

"Waky waky!" Said Lirin jumping up and down on the bed. she was a yellow bird pluchy while the other two plushies named Noba and Kurodo stood on the end of the bed.

"Good morning" both Noba and Kurodo said. Nobe is a turtle doll and Kurodo a bunny. "Sleepy head"

"Grr alright alright I'm up! I swear cant I get one day to sleep in." Ichigo said yawning, every day was the same he would be the first to wake up and last one to go to sleep. "How did you guys sleep?" he asked his plushies.

"Good!" they all said together. Ichigo got up and smiled at them. He went to his dresser dour and pulled out his working clothes, or rather call them rags and went to start his quick bath.

"Need help Ichigo ??" Kon asked

"Please ?" Ichigo responded and gave his friends a smile. They all crowled through the walls and fixed up some of the pipes so Ichigo could take a small hot bath. If it wasn't for them the strawberry would always have cold water since his step mother, sister and brother used all of it. "Thanks guys, after I am done ill make sure to get you some food ..oh and fix up your pants a bit Noba there is a rip."

After he said that he undressed and sat in his tub, the plushy dolls were his best friends since child hood and they were all he had so he did everything in front of them so undressing and bathing was not a big deal. When he was finished he dried off humming to himself and dressed for the day. Before he got to his chores he a small breakfast for himself and made a plate for his friends and left his room.

"See you later guys and stay out of trouble" He said and waved goodbye.

"Bye bye Ichi " they all said waving back and eating their food.

Down many flights of stairs Ichigo walked into the dark hallways on his once beautiful house, he undid the curtains to let the light in and opened the first door near him, it was his step sister's room Orehime.

"Morning Orehime" the strawberry said clearing out some windows the let more light into the room.

"Oh. . . . it's you Ichigo. Morning, two of my dresses have rips in them I wanted them mended by this afternoon. No later you hear me" She commanded sitting upright in her bed.

"Yes Orehime" Ichigo could only agree and grabbed the clothing and went into the next room. . . . Yumichika's room.

"Morning Yumichika"

"Oh good morning Ichigo" his step brother said brushing strands of hair off his face and grabbing a mirror while Ichigo went to opening up more curtains "Isn't it just lovely?"

Thinking his step brother was being nice today Ichigo answered "It is a nice day today"

"No, you idiot, I was talking about my face. Always flawless even when I wake up"

Ichigo kept his anger down knowing full well of the consequences if he should talk back to his step sibling. They alwaysed went crying to step mother and it was a pain in the ass so he always let it go.

After he was done with Yumichika and grabbed some of his laundry the pansy boy ordered him to clean he went into the last room in the hall way…….Rangiku's medusa herself as the strawberry put it.

"Good morning step mother." He said nicely attending to the windows.

"M'orning child, how is your morning?" she asked, in a "I dont care tone"

"Everything is good, thank you. Do you need anything step mother" the strawberry asked politely

"Yes there is. Tend to the animals; wash the floor in the main entrance. And the carpet in the dinning roo…"

"But I already wash.."Ichigo tried to defend himself but his wicked step mother refused.

"Then AGAIN, the tapestries, and the garden. That is what I want done today. Now leave" she said lifting her head "Oh and bring my children tea and bring me my sake"

"Yes step mother" Ichigo said as politely as he could but only wanted to shout at the bitch of a stepmother he had. He left the room and soon as the door shut he said "stupid drunk whore" under his breath. But other then that there was not much he could do against his wicked step family, no were he could go so he went off and started his day of chores.

…

Elsewhere in the throne room of the castle sat the kingdom's King Aizen and the Lord Gin. Where they were having a conversation. King Aizen was having troubles.

"Oh heavens, Gin don't you think its about time he marry?" the king asked his wife (boy wife lol?)

"Well he is of age and is capable of settl'in down love but ya know him, he is to stubborn to take a wife." Gin said caressing his kings hand.

"Nonsense! He needs to grow up and marry so he may claim his part of the kingdom, and besides I want more grandchildren." Aizen announced resting his head on his arm.

Gin looked at his husband smiling a bit "Dear I thought you had enough when I gave you 10 children. Once all our little espadas are grown and marry we will have a school of grandchildren!"

"Precisely and that's what I want. And with our first four children already married and with child I want Nnoitra to as well." The king said in his defense. It was true he had a thing for big families and after he had a fill of 10 of his own children he could wait for the grandchildren. The four oldest kids of the kingdom now owned their own piece of land and had their own families, the king was happy with them but now that his 5th son Nnoitra already of age he wanted him to marry already.

The king sat up straight and called on of his guards "Guard go get prince Nnoitra and bring him here now"

"Yes Sire," And the guard went off the fetch the 5th prince.

"Darling how will you ever convince him to marry? Gin asked his king.

"I wont need convincing him you will see my love."

The guard returned with the prince at his side. Nnoitra walked up closer to his parents and greeted them.

"Heya Pop , Mum, whatcha need?" the 5th prince said slouching as he stood lean and tall. Nnoitra had just come home a few weeks ago from a battle held in the west. Out of all his siblings he was one of the best fighters and loved to fight.

"Son come closer we need to discuss something of great importance." Said the king and Nnoitra took steps closer to his parents throne.

"I didn't do it. . "Nnoitra said automatically in his defense

"Tch ya not in trouble darl'in" said Gin "Your father wants you ta do someth'in"

"Hm and whats that?"

"Son, You know full well that since Stark and your other older siblings left the castle you have became the eldest. Now they have gone and claimed their own piece of the kingdom and have their own families. And as you have grown into a fine young man I want to claim yours aswell." The king explained to his son.

"Is this some stupid way of kick'in me out?"

"No my prince I want you to marry, you must fine a young maiden to call your own and have a family." Aizen said to his son.

Nnoitra didn't like the sound of that " Tch the fuck I will, father you know I can't stand bitches! And the hell if I am having kids." Nnoitra said slightly upset.

"Have you no interest in women my son?" asked the king

"Fuck no" answered the prince

"Then you have my permission to find a young man and take his hand in marriage, when it comes to the children we will call a healer and make modification as your mother did." Aizen said taking Gin's hand and kissing it softly.

"I don't want fuckin kids or a family yet! Dam it father I'm only 21!" Nnoitra yelled

"Don't raise yur voice ta yur daddy Nnoi" Gin said to his son waving his finger from side to side.

"I started this kingdom at 15, married at 18 and started you children at 19 Nnoitra, your age will not get you out of this." The king said in a commanding tone and there was no room for argument Nnoitra had to agree "Now we will hold a ball tomorrow night in your honor. We will have every eligible boy and maiden attend and from there you may choose your bride. Is that understood young man?"

"Yeah yeah father I understand" Nnoitra looked away and sighed heavily, he was a fighter not much of a lover but what could he do. " I better find a good bitch" he said to himself as he walked away.

…

The next day went the same for Ichigo , doing chores and being bossed around by unloving family members. At the moment he was on his hands and knees re-scrubbing the marble floors on the first room. Last night Rangiku got very drunk again and threw up everywhere, leaving a nasty mess for the strawberry to clean up.

It was 2 in the after noon when suddenly Ichigo heard a knock at the door, rubbing his sore knees he got up and answered the knocking.

"Good evening child, this is of royal decry that every eligible lady and gentlemen attend tonight's ball at the kingdom in honor of Prince Nnoitra." The messenger handed Ichigo the letter and said his goodbye to the man.

"A ball, how wonderful" Ichigo said to himself. Now Ichigo was not a sappy type but being withheld from simple life pleasures he couldn't help but feel enamored with the idea with attending the ball, after all he was invited also. But he had to go to his step mother and announce the letter, maybe he could ask.

He ran upstairs to were he could hear Orehime and Yumichikas horrible nails on chalkboard singing, and Rangikus of key piano. He knocked and walked in with the letter in his hand. Rangiku read it out laud and when she was done her son and daughter's eyes glowed.

"Oh the Prince! The Prince will be there!" they both yelled jumping up and down

"Yes children calm down you must prepare for tonight, find your loveliest gowns.!" Rangiku called to he kids.

"Stepmother, may I? The letter said every eligible . . . " Ichigo ask softly . But felt more discouraged as his step siblings scoffed at him.

"Quite" Rangiku toled her kids. "Yes Ichigo you may go , if you get al your chores done and if you have something . . suitable to wear."

Ichigo's eyes light up " Yes! Thank stepmother thank you!" He said happily and ran out of the room to the attic.

"Mother!" Yumichika and Orehime scowled at their mother "How could you?!!. . "

"Now now dear, I said IF"

…

A bit later in Ichigo's room the strawberry was running through his things to try and put together a outfit.

"What you doing Ichigo ?" his little doll friends asked

"I'm going to the ball at the castle and I need something to wear!" Ichigo toled the dolls that smiled at him and started helping him. Ichigo found some designs in a book fro a nice outfit and started to mend fabric together when he heard all his step family calling for him. The strawberry looked very disappointed and stopped his work and went to tend to his wicked and bitchy step family.

When he left Kon noticed that this might not get done.

"Guys we have to help Ichigo finish his oufit or he might never get to go!" he announced they all agreed and started to sing while they sowed up the fabric. When they discovered that they were missing a few things Kon and Noba went through the house gathering materials to finish the project.

It was later at night and the carriage had arrived for the ball. And Ichigo was not ready to leave he looked sad and walked away from his step family.

"Your not coming child" Rangiku said in a matter a factly tone. While Yumichika and Orehime laughed and smiled evily.

"No" Ichigo said softly and walked up to his room in the attic. Once he walked in he went to the window and looked out towards the kingdom sighing. "It's just a stupid ball he said laying to himself." Then behind him Kon , Noba, Korubo and Lirin brought out a beautiful out sift in light and dark greys with pink. (haha!)

"SURPRISE" they all shouted

Ichigo's eyes almost welled up in tears with happiness he thanked his friends and quickly changed into the pants and dress shirt. He quickly ran down the stairs to join his family.

"Wait please wait!" Ichigo said a little out of breath "Do you like it?" he twirled once.

Rangiku and her children were in aww at how beautiful Ichigo looked. And did not like it one bit so they stood there looking at the strawberry for a minute. Yumichika was the first to notice that some materials of Ichigo's clothing belonged to him.

"You nasty thief!" he yelled a tore at his outfit. Orehime sooned joined in and ripped off another pice of clothing Ichgo had had enough of this and smacked Yumichika hard in the face and pushed Orehime to the ground. Rangiku was not going to have none it so she walked up to Ichigo and slapped him hard in the face.

Ichigo didn't look back at any of them with his teary eyes, so he ran out the back of the house and went to the back gardens of the house and a satisfied stepmother and her children left for the ball.

Back at the gardens were Ichigo was crying in his hands. Kon and the other dolls tried to confort him but nothing was working. They all stayed by his side until they notice that sparkles of light formed near their berry friend and the glow slowly turned into a small girl.

"Hey there ICHI!"

"AHH! Who…who the fuck are you!" Ichigo screamed crawling away from the random girl that just appeared in front oh him.

"I am your fairy god mother !! or you can just call me Rukia!" She smiling

"There is no such thing!"

"Oh yes there is! Now I know everything that's going on so I am going to grant you some of my magic so you can go out tonight for the ball. So now arguing.! . . . .AHh those will do fine your gonna need a carriage, horses and a driver!" she said and looked and Ichigos little friends turning Kon into a driver and the rest horses while grabbing a random pumpkin turning it into a carriage.

Ichigo stood there in aww as he watch the dark haird girl work her magic. She then looked at him and said "Oh hell no, you cant wear that to the ball!"

"Yeah I know,"Ichigo said looking down on himself.

"Ill fix that!... Bibidy. . . bodidy. . . .BOO!" she yelled out he incantation and sparkles filled around Ichigo turning his rages into a gorgeous blue dress that complimented his hair beautifully.

"I am NOT WEARING A DRESS CHANGE IT NOW!" Ichigo yelled out to the girl.

"But you look so cute" she said and all his friends nodded in agreement

"I am not a girl! Ichigo responded and stomped his foot on the ground pouting.

"Oh alright fine but I an't changing it anymore." And with that she swong her wond and changed Ichigo's outfit again. This time it was tight light blue pants with light gold trim on the side. His jacket was tight and split at his hips and had frills in the back puffing it up like a dress around him. It had long sleeves that also splite and the hand showing off his delicate skin. His hair was combed and curled itself softly around Ichigo's face. And last but not least with Ichigo's pants ( more like stocking or tights) he had knee high boots that matched his outfit and waved with a design in gold and blue.

Ichigo walked about a little and relished his shoes were made of glass. "Wow, . . . everything is so tight." He said

"AHH but you look wonderfull no off you go! Now the only rule is be back before midnight because that's when the spell wears off ok!??"

Ichigo only nodded and thanked Rukia for her gift as he got on the carriage and headed toward the ball.

…

At the ball Nnoitra was not a happy camper, girl after boy after boy after girl Nnoitra went through bitched left and right and all he could thing of was that they all sucked. All of them here pricy assholes that just wanted his title. Not that he cared, but non of them caught his interest. They all looked the same to him.

"Fuck'in cunts" the prince said under his breath to himself. He looked around and was tired of meeting people so he tolled the guard that he was going to take a break.

"And were are you going my son?" Ask Aizen walking with Nnoitra

"Just takin a break father, none of these bitches interest me so far, don't worry I ant ditchin." The prince tolled his father and went outside to get some fresh hair but was still in distance of hearing all the music.

"Aww shit I never wanted ta do this" Nnoitra said to himself he kept walking enjoying he only alone time he might get. He wasn't paying wear he was going until he heard the water fountain and beautiful lyric-less signing. He looked up to see what he thought was a gorgeous young girl walking on the side on top of the fountain. He watched he from afar admiring her lovely deep curves and soft voice, that until she or rather he walked on the side of the fountain balancing and had his face toward the prince.

"Careful there lil lady or you'll fall on your ass" Nnoitra said knowing no it was a boy but still called Ichigo a girl

Ichigo quickly stopped his soft singing and looked at the tall well dressed man. "Who the hell you calling lady?" he said

"Tch you, cuz yur pretty like one" He walked over to the strawberry and offered his hand "C'mere let me help ya down" and Ichigo took the offered hand and stepped down.

"Hmm thank you" the strawberry said now looking up and the eye patch wearing man. He looked at him and notice he was carrying a sword on his hip, he thought the taller man was ether a guard or a noble either way he was a fighter.

"Heh like what'cha see there darl'in?" Nnoitra asked noticing how Ichigo was staring at him.

"You a fighter?" Ichigo asked blushing, Nnoitra took that as a sign that the strawberry blonde like tough guys so he indulged.

"Tch I can wipe out my sword and show ya for yourself if ya like" the prince said grinning as he emphasized the word sword.

"Don't be such a dirt bird!" Ichigo exclaimed as he waved his hand away, this made the prince only laugh.

"So whats a gorgeous pet like ya doin alone out here?"

"Umm, the people inside are pretty lame and I don't know anyone so. . . . " Ichigo said blushing a bit harder looking away from the tolled handsome stranger

"And yur company? Did they dich ya?" Nnoitra asked now very curious this one caught his attention and he became interested immediately.

"Umm no. . . I came alone. . . . I'm . . . alone" the strawberry said not being able to hold the sadness in his voice Nnoitra was ecstatic with the answer but suddenly felt a pull to wipe that sad look off Ichigo's face. So he reached for his hand.

"Be my company?" Nnoitra asked in a husky voice next to Ichigo's ear

Ichigo looked up at Nnoitra with big hopeful beautiful eyes "Really?" he asked and Nnoitra gave Ichigo a toothy grin and took the hand.

"So whats yur na . . . " Nnoitra was about to asked but Ichigo looked back toward the ball as the music changed "Ya wanna go dance darl'in?" he asked and Ichigo shyly nodded his head to confirm. "Alright then whatever ya want, ya look like ya never done this before and I am more then happy ta pop yur cherry"

Ichigo laughed a bit at Nnoitra vulgar language but let himself be guided by the taller man. As they entered the ballroom Ichigo could feel everyone's eyes on him. Nnoitra took the strawberry close to him as he place the other hand on his hip and the began to dance. Ichigo could help but feel like he was floating.

Nnoitra on the other hand felt incredible he was dancing with a gorgeous strawberry blond and did think he could be doing this. At that moment he knew that this boy was the one. Ichigo was His.

From out side the crowed Gin saw his son and ran to find his husband as he picked up his dress (Gin is not afraid to wear a dress!).

"Love look! Nnoitra has chosen darl'in and he is so cute!" Gin said to Aizen all excited and led the king to see.

"Ahh yes that the gods, finally he has decided and what a fine chose indeed." The king said happy and kisses Gin.

Nnoitra and Ichigo were lost in their own little world as they dance in each other's arms and looked into their eyes. The crowd was busing as to who the Prince was dancing with but nether of them heard anything. The dance and dance until they didn't even know when the song ended and the other began, soon they found themselves outside once again and alone.

"Nnoitra twirled Ichigo again and brought him to his chest once again and softy dipped him, at that moment the prince did not wait any longer and leaned in for a heated kiss. Ichigo didn't not fight it but welcomed it and gave back just as much passion and Nnoitra was giving. They stayed like for a while. Nnoitra took a step further twisting his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth exploring everything.

*Bong! The clock tower rung harshly and broke the kiss

Ichigo pulled away and looked at the time. Oh no he had to hurry or the spell would wear off.

"Whats wrong Pet?" the prince asked looking at Ichigo.

"I have to leave. Im sorry. . . I have to go." Ichigo tried to stutter out. He pulled away from the prince but Nnoitra was not having it.

"No! I want you with me, I don't vene know yur name!" Nnoitra said angerly.

Ichigo blushed at the prince confession but in his heart he wanted to stay with the handsome stranger, but he had to leave at least he would give him a name.

"My name is Ichigo, but I must leave I'm sorry I wish to stay but I must!" Ichigo pulled harder out of Nnoitra grip and ran as fast as he could back to his carriage. Nnoitra was fast on his heels but Ichigo was faster. But when he ran down the steps he fell tumbling down a little bit and his shoe fell off. Not caring and with the prince very close he got back up ran to the carriage and rushed back home.

"Stop ICHIGO!" Nnoitra yelled he stopped running and grabbed Ichigos shoe and knew he could no longer chase on foot when Ichigo got in the carriage. He cursed loudly and ran to his father.

"Hey OLD MAN in need the fastest horse now!" he yelled to the king

"Why and where is"

"He left ! and I am going after him" Nnoitra lifted the shoe in his hand as proof. Aizen gave his son the fastest horse he hd and watched his son chase after his future bride.

The prince followed the tracks left behind by Ichigo and made haist.

…

Back with Ichigo and his friends they barley made it to the gardens behind his house, there was a mess of things but Ichigo transformed back into his ripped rages and one glass shoe. Ichigo even though he was sad that he most likely will not ever see the handsome stranger again but was happy he had the night. He just wished he could have gotten a name.

…

Back with Nnoitra and his steed, he had slowed down his pace as he got near bigger and heavier tracks. He then got off the horse and he neared a house. To the side was a mess of what looked like an accedent, thinking it was Ichigo he ran to the side of the house and ran through the gardens

"ICHIGO! Were the fuck are ya?" he yelled and looked around. . . after a few minutes he stubble onto a small person huddled n the ground hugging themselves. He walked towards of what looked like a pesent, maybe he could tell him were his Ichigo was.

"Hey you!" the prince demanded and t that moment Ichigo's head popped up and Nnoitra eyes widen. There was no mistake it was his Ichigo the beauty he dance with not to long ago.

"Ichigo?" the prince question.

".. uh. . . . . why did you follow me. Your not supposed to see me like this" the strawberry said getting up and tried to run off in the house, but this time Nnoitra made sure Ichigo was going no were.

"So it is you Ichigo , what the fuck happened ta ya?" Ichigo tried pulling away and shook his head "Answer me now Ichi, I am Prince Nnoitra and you will obey me! He orderd.

Ichigo looked at the prince in shock this whole time he was with the prince himself. He shook his head harder tears forming in his eyes "I sorry it was a lie, I deceived you. I never meant to please I'm sorry" Ichigo pleaded.

"Explain yourself now! Why did ya run away from me and whats with the rags.?" Nnoitra demanded loudly. Ichigo could do nothing more but obey so he explained everything to the prince hoping he will be granted forgiveness.

"I just wanted on night of happiness, I didn't want to lie please forgive me Prince Nnoitra." Ichigo said finishing his explanation. Nnoitra looked into Ichigo big brown eyes and knew the sincerity. He loosened his hold on the strawberries arm and held him close.

"Don't worry darl'in all is forgivin. Your coming with me now" the prince said wiping away the tears on Ichigo's cheeks.

"! You still want me?" Ichigo said in surprise, Nnoitra only nodded, "please can I bring my dolls? There are the only things I have that important to me"

"Of cores you can Ichi, get them quick and lets go, I want ta leave before yur bitch of a step mother gets here."

Ichigo gathered his little friends and left with the prince on the horse never to see his horrible family ever again.

….

After they arrived and Nnoitra announced his bride Ichigo was taking to the prince's room were he was currently finishing his bath. He got up and dried himself off with a large towel and wrapped himself in it opening the door slowly to see Nnoitra sitting at the bed waiting.

"C'mere pet I got something for ya" called the prince

"Umm Nnoi, I don't have clothes" Ichigo said shyly, whitch only made Nnoitra laugh and grin

" That's just fine c'mere Darl'in" Nnoitra said again this time Ichigo hesitantly walked out and towards the prince. He stood wrapped in the fabric right in front of Nnoitra.

"Give me yur hand Ichi," it wasn't a request but Ichigo obeyed none the less, and was surprise as Nnoitra slipped the most beautiful wedding ring on Ichigo's ring finger.

"*Gasp. . . . Nnoitra I . . . I don't know what to say I" he was cut off when Nnoitra stood up and kisses him passionately.

"The only think I want ta hear right now is you accepting, ya got it?" the prince said.

" Yes I accept, you ass" Ichigo said smiling. The both of them went back to kissing. Nnoitra caressed Ichigo's body and slowly pulled down the fabric that was hiding the strawberries naked body.

"Nnoi!" Ichigo whisper harshly as he felt strong big hands on his naked flesh.

"I know darlin I know ya never done this. Shhh ill be good ta ya." The prince said in a low voice touching Ichigo.

Nnoitra then laid Ichigo down and sat in between the strawberries legs liking up at the pink nipples. Ichigo moaned out loud at the pleasure he was feeling.

"Ahhh Nnoi !" Ichigo gasped softly

"Ya like that don't ya Ichi, Look at yeah all horny and pretty. . . .Yur a pretty boy arnt'cha Ichi?" Nnoitra said as he slid his hand down grasping and slowly pumping Ichigo's erection.

"Nyugh!"

"C'mon pet say it for me. . . . tell me yur a pretty boy" Nnoitra tolled him again

Ichigo blushed hard at the word and looked at Nnoitra who had a lust and hungry look on his face. "I'm a pretty boy. . .Nnoitra" he moaned out.

The prince made a toothy grinned and growled in pleasure "Spread yur legs darlin, . . . and show me yur pink little hole." He said shamelessly

Ichigo on the other hand was very shy and hesitated which Nnoitra did not want.

"C'mon darlin , yur my bride now there ant nothing to be shy about. I'm gonna be getting to know yur nice fuck hole very well."

Ichigo breathed hard, the dirty talking that the prince was using was turning him on but he never done this before, but Nnoitra had a point they are getting married so he should not be ashamed, he slowly speared his leg while he nibbled on his finger out of embarrassment.

"Yur fuckin gorgeous Ichi" the prince said a he leanded down and started to lick at Ichigo's virginal entrance.

"Oh god Nnoi!. . . . nayh! Ichigo moaned out he could feel Nnoitra tongue working its way in deeper in side him swirling around. Nnoitra kept working at the strawberries entrance until he knew Ichigo was wet enough. He then shoved in two fingers pumping them in and out.

"Fuck pet yur nice and tight "

"Nyugh!! hmmmmNnoi! " Ichigo mounded out if felt so good to him having something move in and out of him.

"That's it darlin, yell out for me. . . . Ya want something bigger?" the prince asked his bride, Ichiog nodded while he panted out loud. "C'mon my horny little tart , tell me what ya want"

"Ahhhhww . . . you Nnoitra I want you! Your. . . . your" Ichigo panted out

"My what , ya horny cunt my what?"

"AHH!" Nnoitra shoved his finger deeper hitting Ichigos prostate. "Oh God! Your cock Nnoitra your fucking cock! I want inside me . . .fucking me please husband put your hot dick in me." Ichigo yelled out loud moaning for Nnoitra.

"Argh yes Ichi" Nnoitra grunted out he quickly shed all his close and aimed his cock at Ichigo's entrance, penetrating without hesitation.

"ARGH ! fuck pet yur fucking tight, so hot" Nnoitra panted out also and started to pound hard into Ichigo's tight heat.

"AWwwwww yes Nnoi!. . more!"

Nnoitra fucking Ichigo into the bed harder and harder. Ichiog was chanting out his name in exticy . the prince bent Ichi's legs forward nearly ending him in half , just to lock lips while they fucked. Ichigo clawed at the taller mans back as the prince hit his prostate hard and heavy. Nnoitra grabbed the head borde of the bed to pound harder into his bride and Ichigo grabbed his own legs to lift and spread them for Nnoitra.

"Ohhh! Noi I wanna cum so bad~" Ichiog mounded out

the prince grin widly and Ichigo's pleading and pulled the strawberry on his lap roughly sitting up and fucked him by grabbing his waist and thigh.

"Then cum pet cum with my cock inside of ya!" he yelled

"Ahh. . . Ahh yeah ! Nnoi~!" Ichigo screamed out cumming on their chests and gripping on Nnoitra chest. His orgasm made him trigger Nnoitra orgasm and the prince shot his heavy and hot loud inside of his bride.

The prince and Ichi satyed like that for a few minutes collecting their breaths.

"My gorgeous little Ichigo, I love ya." Nnoitra said rubbing Ichigo's back softly and

"I love you to Nnoitra . . . my prince" Ichigo whispered nuzzling his face into the Nnoitra's neck.

.

.

**Tart is an old fashion word for whore or slut.**

**Awww did ya like it!? i hope you all did. I am a little worried that i didnt write nnoitra well this time. but you be the judge! X3**

**plz review !! oh! and here are the next 3 requests im doing**

**Kenxichi, ShinjixIchi, and umm uhhhh idk lol i forgot! hahahaha!! X3!!**


	3. KenxIchi Stalked Scared

**Request ! from BonneNuit ^^**

**Warnings: smut, stalking, umm yaoi X3,au,ooc**

**Summary: Ichi has a STALKER~~~~~~~ One day he watches a scary movie and Kenpachi cant help himself.**

**Paring: KenxIchi**

.

.

…

Ichigo sat in his living room alone watching the T.v scene intently. For the last month he had been hearing about this new horror movie called Paranormal Activity, every one of his friends were talking about how good it was and how he should go see it.

But Ichigo didn't find much interest in watching a scary movie so he never went, that is until Renji and some of the other guys got a copy of the movie and called him a pansy if he didn't watch it. So he took the movie and was now about 30 min into it, he was clutching he big couch pillow, eyes glued to the screen with little shivers of fear going through as the second night scene came up.

The chocolate eyes searched the screen for what was going to happen and when he heard a loud bang of the door close and open he jumped up a bit almost ripping the pillow in his hands. Hearing ghost footsteps running through the dark scene made his baby hairs stand up.

"Fuck this" Ichigo said softly to himself, he got up and turned off the movie. "I can't watch this shit by myself" the strawberry tolled himself as he took the dvd out of the T.v. He just convinced himself to watch it later when it was day time.

"Tch but ya an't alone Ichi" came a deep whisper to low that only the speaker would be able to hear it. The owner of the voice was a tall muscular man hidden in the shadows of the house far from Ichigo's sight.

Kenpachi . . . . .he made dam sure that the strawberry was never alone. His Ichi was always in his sight ever since he had first meet him. That fateful day was at a city kendo match. Now Kenpachi wasn't really interested in that style of fighting but his other fighting buddies kept on insisting he should try it out. He did, at first it was really fucking lame. Kenpachi destroyed all his opponent with ease until he was matched up with Ichigo, the strawberry was much smaller and his body was slender compared to Kenpachi's brutish build. He was immediately attracted to the slim and curvy strawberry blonde and considered taking it easy on Ichigo. Yet before he knew it Ichigo had dominated the fight with his speed and agility winning the match and ever since that day Kenpachi had mad it a priority to watch his little Ichi.

Now that the other house lights were off Kenpachi sneaked out of the back door claiming up the house to the second floor to Ichigo's bedroom window. He watched the slender male undress and get ready for bed, Kenpachi has been doing this "stalking" for quite a while so he memorized Ichigo's whole routine, he waited 15 min after Ichigo laid in bed and then made his move to enter the bedroom.

Softly landing on the floor as not to make a sound Kenpachi sat on the bed next to Ichigo caressing his face.

"Beautiful" Kenpachi uttered to himself. "Ya act tough but when no one's lookin yur a fuckin softy" his muscular hand traced over Ichigo's soft lips then snuggly cupped his cheek, finger tips lightly touching the strawberries earlobe. Kenpachi smirked when Ichigo turned subconsciously into the warm palm on his face.

"G'night Ichi, see ya tomarrow" Kenpachi leaned down; being careful his shoulder length hair would tickle the sleeping boy. He turned Ichigo's sleeping face up and placed a soft kiss on the soft pink lips. He made sure the house was secure and that Isshin was home before he left his Ichi for rest of the night.

…

The next day Ichigo got up feeling really good. He usually didn't sleep well at all but lately every morning he feel great and warm. So he got up and readied for school. When he arrived it was a normal day like any class as well class and he friends were….well there. He was relived to find that none the guys had mention the move yet but kept his cool so he didnt jinx it.

Ichigo walked down to the parking loot accompanied by Hisagi and Renji after school.

"I think I failed that math test" Renji said throwing his hand behind his head.

"Renji you just fail at life" Ichigo said with a small laugh

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Strawberry?" Renji yelled out staring down at Ichigo

"It means your head cant hold anything but air. . . . "Ichigo was cut off

"Would you two knock it off, I swear always bitching" Hisagi said pulling out his car keys.

"Tch you're the one always complaining." Ichigo tolled Hisagi

"Oh really well I wasn't the one. . . " Hisagi was stopped when he noticed some other friends hangout by another car "Oh hey guys" he called out.

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi were all leaning on their car talking. Well Ikkaku and Yumi were talking Kenpachi pretended to be engaged as he watched Ichigo from afar.

The three of them looked over to Hisagi and greeted him back. Ichigo knew Yumi from school and recognized Kenpachi immediately. Even though it was a one time match he remembered fighting Kenpachi in at kendo a while back Ikkaku and Hisagi had convinced him to try it out and won mostly ever match accept for theirs, but ever since that day he didn't see him so Ichigo wondered if handsome muscular fighter didn't like him for winning.

"Hey guys what you up to?" Asked Renji

"Nothing much just hanging out and you guys?" Ikkaku answered

"Just got out of fuckin class," Hisagi looked at Kenpachi and noticed his eyes were on Ichigo "Hey Kenpachi you remember Ichigo right?" before he can say more Kenpachi interrupted

"Yeah I do, hey there Ichi." He said with a wide grin. He knew he would be meeting Ichigo face to face and he was well prepared.

Ichigo looked up at the taller fighter and thought to himself how muscular and handsome he was, Ichigo also thought how the fuck did he win that match last time. But then averted his eyes from Kenpachi's grin. It made him slightly shudder inside.

"Hey there lone time no see" he said nicely with a small wave of his hand

'Oh it hasn't been that long Ichi' Kenpachi thought to himself. He was overjoyed at Ichigo's expression and he was able to make the strawberry blush. He knew it was a blush when the others didn't, he watched Ichigo long enough to read his body language perfectly.

"So what the fuck were you guys yelling about over there?" Ikkaku asked the other guys

"Ah nothing fuckin with Strawberry here" Renji replied giving Ichigo a small smack on his shoulder

"Don't call me that you ass" Ichigo said in his defense.

Kenpachi tried hard no to make his glare at Renji obvious. He didn't like anyone touching Ichigo beside himself and using the word "fucking" with any mention or connotation of HIS Ichi in the same sentence. It made Kenny mad, and a mad Kenny is a scary Kenpachi, but he kept his cool.

"I'll call ya what ever I want and ….hey have you watched that fucking movie I gave you?" Renji asked and waited for a replay when Ichigo hesitated Renji laughed "You didn't ! didn't you? You fucking pansy I knew it!"

"Shut the fuck up and I did watch it!"

"Really? What happened in the end then?" Hisagi asked

Kenpachi had a small smirck on his face because he knew the answer to that question but was not happy that the tattooed idiot were bugging his Ichi.

"I didn't say I finished it you ass, I just watched the beginning, I ….I had homework to do you know"

"Sure ya did, well its Friday so you better fucking finish if your not a lil bitch. . . . " Renji laughed out but was shut up by Ichigo's fist. This made Kenpachi smile

"Tch don't like scary movies there Ichi?" Kenpachi asked

"I never said that! Shit I managed to kick your ass I can handle a movie! " Ichigo said in his defense

"Hm well if ya need any company Ichi ya can always come to me" Kenpachi said smugly making a rather suggestive hand gesture. This made Ichigo really blush.

"Oh hell I'm going home!" Ichigo felt embarrassed and started to walk home with Kenpachi's eyes glued to his back. All the other laughed and smirked as the strawberry walked away.

"Heh o what you guys want to do now?" Asked Renji

"I need to head out see ya later" Kenpachi quickly excused himself and got into his car on the other side. The others just waved their good byes as Kenpachi took off the look after Ichigo.

…

Back at Ichigo's house the slender boy dropped his stuff off in the living room, once again never noticing Kenpachi outside the sliding back doors watching him. In the day time Kenpachi never went inside the house since it was harder to hide, but at night his slipped through the back door. Ichigo's dad Isshin alwaysed worked late so he never worried about him.

Ichigo sat on the couch once again, he took out the dvd of the horror movie and looked at contemplating. He really didn't want to watch it, ghosts weren't his thing to be honest and he was creeped out by it.

"The guys would never let it go though" he thought to himself, he had to watch it if he wanted the guys to stop making fun of him. On the other hand he could always read up on the enter net how the movie goes but knowing Renji he would ask some stupid fucking question and they would know he was lying.

"Better now then alone in the dark" Ichigo said to himself, he walked up to the T.v and put the dvd back in and started the movie were it was left off.

Kenpachi looked on a little disappointed, he could tell what Ichi was doing, and knew what was going to happen. The strawberry was going to try and power through the movie even though he was scared. Kenpachi wanted Ichigo to be clutching on him for support not some fucking pillow.

"Hmm but it will get dark soon" Kenpachi said to himself.

And it did get dark . . . very soon. Ichigo hugged his pillow harder every time a new night scene would come on. On the part were he heard the ghost scream he had to pause the movie because he was so afraid.

" Oh my god! Shit shit. . . that was not cool!" he said to himself. As the movie was paused Ichigo noticed that it was dark now and hardly any light were on inside his house. He looked around and say the darkness of outside that immediately triggered more fear and decided to close all the blind and turn on the kitchen light from behind.

Luckily for Kenpachi he had already slipped into the house while his Ichi was clutching the pillow watching the movie. He was hiding on the side of the dark hallway watching Ichigo sitting back down pushing the PLAY button on the remote.

He kept watching his strawberry; he didn't like not being able to touch the slender male. He wanted to join Ichigo and comfort him on the couch. Kenpachi's eyes brows fround, Ichigo looked very scared again.

"Another night scene" Kenpachi said very quietly to himself.

Ichigo was cluching the pillow again he watched the T.v with a lot of focus. Kenpachi heard him suck in a lot of air.

Ichigo gasped as he saw the sleeping girlfriend's leg being pulled out of bed. His eyes widend when her whole body was yanked of the covers and on the ground, he felt his heart sink when she started to wake up .. . . .

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Ichigo screamed (none manly way)when he saw the girl being dragged back into the darkness of the hall way by an invisible force. "Oh My GOD!" Ichigo's eyes filled up with tears when he saw the door being slammed shut stopping the boyfriend from helping his girlfriend.

Kenpachi watching Ichigo's distress and wanted to just grab the strawberry into his arms, he wasn't watching what he was doing an took a step forward into the light. He was far much concerned with his Ichi crying then with hiding at them moment.

Ichigo coudlt take it anymore he fumbled for the remote to stop the movie looking left and right he couldt find it and just wanted the stupid screaming to stop, once he found the remote on the other edge of the bed he looked up facing the dark hallway and his eyes meet with a tall dark haird muscular man that should not be there.

"AAHHHH! " Ichigo screamed again throwing whatever was in his hand at the tall figure, scrambling off the couch on to the floor stepping backward till he hit a wall. "Who.. wh...who the fuck are you!" Ichigo stuttered with fear.

Kenpachi then realized he was caught, he stepped completely into the light so Ichigo could see who he was.

"It's alright Ichi its just me" He said nonchalantly

"Ke. . . k. . Kenpachi~?"

"Tch yeah, calm yur breathing down or yur gonna give yourself asthma."

"Why the fuck are you hear! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" Ichigo screamed out, his tears were still coming down his face from the fear and now he didn't know what to feel.

Kenpachi didn't like that Ichigo was getting hysterical, he started to walk towards the freaked out strawberry. "I tolled ya to calm the fuck down. There is nothing to be afraid of Ichi"

"Stay the fuck away, I don't want you near me. Not until you tell me why you're here!"

" I don't think you really want to know that"

"Yes I do!" Ichigo yelled out, know that he knew it was a ghost he was calming down but his heart wasn't. Having Kenpachi there as equally nerve racking. And he didn't know why.

"Fine, come over here then" Kenpachi said taking a seat on the couch Ichigo hesitantly walked over there, he thought since he fought him once he shouldn't be afraid of him. But walking closer to the tall and muscular man only made him feel weaker.

As soon as Ichigo sat down Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and pulled him into his lap securing him in his arms.

"My little Ichi, I am here cuz I am always here. I have been watching ya ever since our little fight." Kenpachi said hile stroking Ichigo's cheek.

"W….what?!" Ichigo stuttered out.

"I have been watchin ya, everyday."

"Everyday?" Ichigo said softly almost a whisper.

"Everyday" Kenpachi's thumb caress Ichigo's soft lips

"Why?" Ichigo softly said looking into Kenpachi's eyes.

"So naïve. . my Ichi" Kenpachi closed the distance between them and sealed his lips on Ichigo's.

the strawberry blonde's heart beated faster, he felt the heat of Kenpachi's body surround him has their lips touched. This kiss was intense and it was Ichigo's first kiss, and here he was letting a handsome fighter take it and it felt great.

Kenpachi pulled away " Now do you know why Ichigo?"

"…" Ichigo blushed

"Tch, innocent, I always knew you were" Kenpachi ran his hands through Ichigo's torso. "I always wanted to touch you"

"Y. . you did….?"

"Of corse baby. . . always watching but never being able to touch ya, always drove me insane."

"Ken..Kenpachi? I never. . "

"I know Ichi," Kenpachi put his hand under Ichigo's shirt feeling the hot skin underneath. "But you want me to don't ya? Look at ya all blushing, yur skin is hot from me just being this close. An't that right Ichi, ya like me touching you"

"Yes. . . I don't know why but I do." Ichigo took a sharp breath in as Kenpachi played with his nipples. " Please Ken, not here in my.. . .bedroom"

"Alright" Kenpachi lifted his strawberry bridle style and took him to his room, at the same time lips locking until they got Kenpachi put Ichigo down the strawberry didn't let go and ran his hands through the muscular chest.

"Please Kenpachi I need to know is this a one time thing?" Ichigo asked concern washing all over his face.

"You should know better by now Ichi, I an't going any wear" Kenpachi said with a wicked smile leaning down and kissing Ichigo harshly.

"Hhmmmmhhmm" Ichigo moanded into the kiss, fisting Kenpachi's shirt urging him to remove it.

Kenpachi took it off quickly and started to work on removing all of Ichigo's cloths aswell. Once he was naked Ichigo put his hand down covering his private area. Knepachi didn't like that.

"Don't cover yurself Ichi I want to see ya. . . . Drop yur hands" Ichigo complied "Good boy, now c'mere" Kenpachi took Ichiogo close feeling the slender naked body agents his bare muscular chest, he picked Ichigo up and slammed his against the wall rubbing his hard cock roughly against Ichigo nude Harding cock.

"Ya feel that baby?" Kenpachi grinned his hips in

"Yeah.. ahhhhhh Ken." Ichigo was feeling his blood rush everywhere making him dizzy with pleasure. He leaned in wantedint to kiss Kenpachi more, once they pulled away again Kenpachi spoke.

"Ya want it?"

"ohhh god yes Ken!"

"Take it out Ichi, if ya want it, ya gotta show me how much." Kenpachi growled out, his voice full of heavy lust. He let Ichgo slowly slim out of his strong embrace and onto the floor.

Ichigo got on his knees and slowly unzipped Kenpachi's pants. He knew Kenpachi was big, he could tell, and when he stuck his hand in there it was more then a handful. Ichigo looked at the engorged cock with lustful and hungry eyes. His heart was heating fast and his own cock twitch in excitement. Kenpachi's cock was hard, veiny, 2 ½ in wide and 9 inches long.

Ichigo licked at the head trying out Kenpachi's taste, he repeated this until he began to feel comfortable and got the hard cock wet enough to start sucking. He bobed his head sucking and licking, the room was filled with loud wet noises and Kenpachi's rough grunts.

"Fuck Ichi yur god dam sexy. . . . That's it baby take my dick in yur mouth." Said Kenpachi

Ichigo felt so horny, he didn't know were all this lust was coming from but he wanted Kenpachi, badly. He sucked even more, savoring the fighters taste. Yet this wasn't enough, Ichigo felt empty, his virginal whole began to clench and unclench in demand of attention. He sneaked his hand onto his cock stroking it, and with his other hand reached around and rubbed his whole softly.

"My little Ichi want some attention to?"Kenpachi said looking down on his slender lover, Ichigo nodded as he kept Kenpachi's cock in his mouth. "Alright ya cock slut let me go then. . . . Good now stop touching yur self." Ichigo frowned at the command but did so "Suck on my fingers and get yur ass on the bed"

With the fingers in his mouth Ichigo stood up and went to his bed setting his naked bottom on the cool sheet.

"Lay down baby and spread yur legs wide" Kenpachi took his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and started to pay attention the neglected entrance that was presented to him.

"Ngh. . . . ahh Ken~pachi~~" Ichigo panted out when he felt the fingers press inside him

"That's it Ichi take them. . . . Fuck yur nice and tight." Kenpachi fisted Ichigo's erection and he slowly pulled his fingers in and out of Ichigo. " C'mon ya slut play with yourself while I finger fuck ya." Kenpachi growled when Ichigo pinched his own nipples .He slipped out his fingers from Ichigo and spanked him hard.

*SMACK

"Ngahhhhh!"

"That's a tight boy-pussy, hmm ya want me ta fuck it Ichi?" Kenpachi said aggressively

"YES! I want you to fuck me" cried Ichigo

"Hmmm ya gotta tell me wear Ichi" Kenpachi said lifting Ichigo's creamy legs on his shoulder kiss and nibbling at them.

"Right here 'Ken" Ichigo said using his hand to pull his cheeks apart for his muscular lover.

*SMACK

"Tell me where ya horny bitch" yelled Kenpachi as he spanked Ichigo hard again

"I want you to fuck me here Kenpachi, in my tight boy-pussy!"

"Much better baby, I'll give ya my cock in that whole." Kenpachi pushed his cock into Ichigo making the Strawberry cry out.

"Oh my god! Fuckfuckfuck! Ken~ your fucking big!"

Kenpachi said nothing, he growled at Ichigo's tightness and begin to slowly fuck his slender lover. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and slammed into them hard.

"Fuck yes , Nahhh~ More you fucking demond! Fuck me more!" Ichigo moaned out demanding more from Kenpachi.

"Ya greedy cunt, ya want more cock?!"

"YES!"

Kenpachi thrusted harder and deeper with bruising force into Ichigo's hole. Kenpachi did not take long to find the strawberries prostate and once he found it he went to town. He lifted Ichgo more preacticly bending him in half shoving his dick on the prostate making Ichigo scream.

"omugod omygod..KENPACHI!~~~~ fuck right there ! Im cumming , FUCK I'm CUMING!" Ichigo screamed his hesteric screaming and movment only made Kenpachi harder. His dick swelled with cumming just readying to burst inside Ichigo.

"FUCK Ichigo ya fucking cunt , ergh! FUCK" with one last thrust he came inside Ichigo.

"panting ohhh Kenpachi, you feel so good" Ichigo said. His lover leaned down and kissed him softly. They both laid down and got comfortable. And like always Ichigo was out like a light 15 min into laying down in bed.

Once he was sleeping Kenpachi got up, to clean the both of them. Kenapchi took off his pants but left his boxers on. He left to the bathroom to get a warm towel to clean his beloved uke.

But once he left Ichigo woke up a little and was greeted with dark lonlyness.

". . . . . .Ke..Kenpachi? . . ." Ichigo looked around for the tall brute "Kenpachi" he called out again in a concerned voice. The strawberry took a sharp breath in once he saw Kenpachi reappear from his bedroom door.

"Easy there baby, I here just got a towel ta clean ya up."

". . . . thanks" Ichigo said in a whisper. Kenpachi cleaned Ichgo up throwing the towel away to the floor. Kenpachi then lied down with Ichigo again making sure the strawberry laid down facing him.

"C'mere Ichi," He snuggled Ichigo into his chest, with Ichigo's head snuggly under his head. "The only boogieman yur gonna be afraid of is me" he said grinning

"Shut up I am not afraid of the boogieman"

"Heh not with me here you don't have to be, I love you Ichi"

"I love you to Kenpachi" he looked up at the longed hair man and they kissed one last time before they went to sleep under the covers.

**.**

**.**

**And they lived happily ever after! X3**

**hey guys i hoped you liked it ^^! it was my first attempt at stalker style fic ^^ hope i did it well.I just watched that movie and i couldnt help but put it in there. i swear i cant sleep sometimes cuz of that dam movie!! and i think Ichi is cute trying to act tough but he is all muchy inside like gushers! =D, the next fics will be a ShunsuixIchi , AizenxIchi and i think a ShinjixIchi ^^**

**PLz review!!!!!PLZ PLZ**


	4. ShunsuixIchi Author'sBio

**Request from EternalTorture! =3**

**Paring: ShunsuixIchigo**

**Warnings, yaoi, angst,smut,crossdessing.**

**Summary: Shunsui goes through a horrible brake up with long time girlfriend Nanao, as time passes by and his heart is mending, Shunsui meets Ichigo. Their relationship begins to blossoms but when Nanao comes back will what they have wither away?**

**This is a 2 maybe 3 shot! Please go easy on me I have never thought about this pair lol! So it's a bit of a challenge. Personally I am used to ShunsuixUkitake, but I'm giving this a try hope you like it Eternal =3**

…

"Shunsui we need to talk" Nanao said walking into the office closing the door behind her.

"Ah my Nanao-chan, come to visit have you?" Shunsui rose from his seat and stepped forward, greeting Nanao with a hello kiss which she turned her cheek rejecting him. The negative gesture caught him off guard putting him into an immediate state of concern.

"Nanao?" he said cocking his eyebrow looking down at her.

"I said we need to talk Shunsui" She took a deep breath and her adjusted her glasses. "I am resigning my position as your secretary."

" Na. .Nanao when did you decide thi-" he attempted to say while extending his hand to touch her shoulder but in turn she took a step back.

"That isn't all Shunsui, I have contemplated this for far to long and can not take it any longer. I am exhausted with your lack of participation in our relationship, the obsession with your novels you write, your immaturity, your…. your urgh just everything. I have decided to leave indefinitely!"

Shunsui looked at her for a moment, he was at a lost for words. He had no idea were all this was coming from or that she had been contemplated the end of their long relationship. Their time together was a treasure to him, they were nearly always together and Nanao was his sun in the day. With the threat of a permanent night fall with her leave, he tried desperately to salvage the situation.

"Darling please I don't understand, why are you unhappy? " He questioned

"Tch. . . Why Am I?! Did you not hear what I said! I am tired of you" she exclaimed

"What have I done wrong!" He bellowed to her.

"Everything!. . . . Would you like me to list them? Fine. First of all those perversions you call novels have created you to be a lackluster of your love when we are together!"

"A lackluster of lov-. That is ridicules Nanao-chan! My novels are of romance, how do you think they do so well if I did not write from my own experience? If anything they are dedication all to you!" he pleaded

"Oh don't you sweet talk me, all your books are just represent is sex, which seems the only thing you want from me. It's disgusting!"

"Nanao-chan. . you know I love you. And how can you say that about my books, I know you never found the paycheck I received from them disgusting."

"How dare you! You know dam right I was with you for you and not your money!"

"I KNOW! So why this!?. . . . . .When we got together you knew I was an author and it was my profession. You're my greatest support Nanao, what has changed your mind?" This time he reached for her hand and took hold of it, grasping it gently and looking into her eyes.

"......."

"I don't love you anymore" she said in a cool and calm tone as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Those words broke Shunsui. He watched his true love retract her hand away from his. The massive empty weight of pain in his chest causing him to stutter his next word.

"Nanao please you can't. . .you can't mean that . . . . " his eyes widened with shock and desperation.

"Yes I do Shunsui. . ." she looked at him with a scowl "Goodbye" She turned around and walked out of the office, out of his life without so much as a hesitant thought.

Shunsui was left alone to grieve. His was face in a frown staring at the door that was shut behind her. He couldn't move, shock and despair pooled over him in heavy waves. His chest pounded viciously within making hard to breath. . But he would not cry, once his body allowed itself movement he brought his hand that had last touched her, to his face in an attempt to shield his eyes and heart from the pain.

And what a failed attempt it was.

…

It had been a full month that Nanao had left Shunsui and he wasn't feeling any better since that day. He quietly slipped into a deep depression, which he countered with strong daily dose of sake. In the time he spent alone he had not touched his novel in progress that was about half way done at the time Nanao had left him.

His editor Jushiro was quick to figure what was going on. When he came for a weekly check up he discovered an empty secretary desk and the office door tightly closed when it was usually open and inviting. From then on all their business was on hold and he attended to his friend. Jushiro checked up on Shunsui more often to make sure the author didn't drink himself to death.

"Shunsui you must stop this. You are only making your situation worse" Jushiro said sitting across from the authors desk.

Shunsui took another swig of his sake "I cannot get any worse my old friend."

"Hmm" his editor sighed and reached for the sake bottle taking it away. "Well your certainly not making it better. You spend all your time in the office but all you seem to do is wallow about. I know this is hard, ever since she left. . . . but you need to do something to distract yourself"

"And what do you suggest I do?" he slurd

"Write for one thing, that's how you have always gone through your emotions"

"Write!? Write what!? I have nothing to write about I feel nothing, no emotions . . . . .She took all of it when she walked through that door" He exclaimed sadly pointing passed Jushiro.

"Well I am sure if you try you will be able to get something down. Shunsui you know I don't mean to pressure you but we need to get some work done soon. I can only push the deadline back for so long."

"Yes and I thank you . ." he sighed "I will try."

"Good now. . . ." He tried to put this gently " You are in need of a new secretary, I know it's abrupt but its necessary. I took the liberty to take a look at some resumes and have already held interviews and hired one for you. He will be next week to start, that was all the time I could delay for you."

Shunsui nodded his head. He had zero enthusiasm for work and even less for a new secretary. It felt like he had to give up on Nanao. Secretly that was what his friend was trying to tell him, even though in his heart didn't want to he knew he had to. At lest Jushiro chose a "he" Shunsui couldn't think he could stomach another female around that might bring up memories of Nanao.

"Thank you Jushiro, it's very appreciated, " He said a little disconnected

"Not at all," He stood up and reached for Shunsui's hand caressing it "You will pull through this old friend I know you will" He said comfortingly.

…

The week was here and Shunsui was at his desk once again, but this time without a bottle of sake, at least not an open one, he had prepared himself for some more work after his long vacation time and settled into the idea of a new secretary. He had just hope this new person did not remind him of his ex what so ever. So he sat casually in his office chair dress shirt's sleeves pulled up, hand draped over the keyboard waiting, just waiting for something to come to mind.

Then came a knock at the door.

"Come in" Shunsui called out.

It was 4 pm, the time his new secretary would arrive. He looked up at the door, which was slowly opening and saw a young man, one he did not expect.

"Umm hello Kyoraku-san?" came a soft voice.

Shunsui took notice a little more, the young man looked like a high school student, no older then 16. He was wearing tight dark jeans with faded orange converse, a light blue button up shirt that fitted snuggly. His eyes were chocolate brown, warm and inviting, and the most eye catching was his hair shock strawberry blonde.

Nothing like Nanao. . . Shunsui thought to himself.

"Ah yes come in. And you are. . ?"

"Umm Ichigo. . . . . Ichigo Kurosaki. I am your new secretary" Ichigo said offering a smile as he walked into the office and took a small bow.

"Ichigo what a sweet name" Shunsui gestures for Ichigo to sit down. As his new secretary took his seat he caught himself smiling back at the young teen, something he had not done since . . . . Since that day and he slowly retracted it.

"Thank you Kyoraku-san" Ichigo said politely he usually didn't like comment such as those but he withheld his usual scowl, it was his boss afterall.

"Please call me Shunsui"

"Ok Shunsui"

"So do you have any previous experience working as a secretary?" the author asked, as he looked over the teen's soft features.

"Yes I do, I would used to help out at a clinic" Ichigo explained

"Then I guess you know the basic's with phone calls, appointments, schedules and such?"

"Yes" He said with another smile.

"That's good. . . . . well your desk is right outside my office. Everything you will need is in the computer on the desk. Your working hours will be from 4pm to 9pm with a 30 min break at 6:30. How does that sound?

"Umm great. Would you like me to get started now?" the teen asked

"Yes but before you do I have some questions" Shunsui said he could help himself, he felt oddly curious by the student. "Do you go to school?

"Yes I do, at Kurkara High"

"And your 15?"

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl and speak a bit defensively "I'm 16!" he said making the author smile once again.

"So you are, I apologies Ichigo you look so young, but it's a good thing. Well you may get to your desk and start." He said trying to hide his smile once again. He was surprised at this teen was bringing out something he thought only Nanao could.

Ichigo rose from his seat walking to the door but before shutting it he looked back and asked.

"Would you like your door open or closed?"

Shunsui looked up at Ichigo again, the teens eyes were so comforting it made him feel warm inside again.

"Open please" he said quietly and watched his new secretary walk out the door to settle in he desk. He liked this feeling but remained wary, he did not want to go through that again.

…

As time passed on Shunsui and Ichigo slowly became more comfortable. The writer soon found himself looking forward the end of the afternoon when Ichigo would come to work after school. It brightens up his day even if it was toward the end of it, subconsciously Shunsui acquired a new sun in his life and it was Ichigo. The teens spit fire attitude was something new and exciting for him, sometimes when there was not much to do Ichigo would wonder into the office and the both of them would chit chat away.

He slowly found himself not thinking of Nanao anymore, the emptiness was filling once again.

Ichigo liked his work and oddly enough liked his boss to. He never opposed to staying a bit late after work to ither to keep Shunsui company or help out a little extra and the author enjoyed the time also.

"Have you ever read one of my books Ichigo-chan?" Shunsui asked the teen who was fixing up his bookshelf in the office.

"Tch like I want to read your porn!" Ichigo tolled his boss

"Ahh so that's a yes. You see Ichi-chan I know you have to read my book THROUGHLY before you can call it porn. So witch one was it?" Shunsui asked completely amused by the soon to be bushing Ichigo

And blush he did

"I. . . I have not read any of your dirty novels old man!" Ichigo yelled blushing horrendously, and even though his boss is only 27 he still called him an old man.

"Oh Ichi-chan your so convincing" Shunsui laughed

"Oi! Don't call me that I am not a gir . . " before he could finish the phone rang at his desk Ichigo looked back at his boss "Ill get it" he said with a scowl

Shunsui excused Ichigo for the phone call. As the teen did so he walked up to his bookshelf Ichigo was just attending. He looked over the top shelf were Ichigo couldn't reach (Ichigo is short!) and pulled out some old books that he didn't want anymore. He then reached for the stature like book holder.

"Hey pervy-boss you have an appointment on thurs-" he said but accidently startled his boss.

*Smack!

The small statue fell out of Shunsui's stretched hand and fell harshly on his neck.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed cupping his neck from the slight pain.

"You idiot! I swear old men like you cant do anything, you belong in a chair. . " he said and walked over to Shunsui " Here let me see"

The closeness was something the writer was not used to but didn't show it. He didn't say anything and let the teen remove his hand away from his neck. It seems an eternity since he felt the skin of another, skin so soft as Ichigo's. Not even Nanao ever felt this soft.

Nanao. . . . the name running through his head felt so foreign now.

"It's alright Ichi-chan I sure its just a scratch" he said still not to sure if he like this warm feeling he was sensing.

"Your bleeding, just wait a sec I'll get the first aid kit" Ichigo then walked to the opposite side of the room puling open a dour raveling the first aid kit.

"What a mother-hen your are my lil Ichi-chan" one again allowing himself to smile at his secretary.

"Shut up! Remember I used to work at a clinic with my dad, I know how nasty infection can be so pipe down and let me clean it." He scowled gathering some of the materials he needed to clean the gash.

"Well I am happy to know I have my own nurse at hand" Shunsui tolled Ichigo watching the blush fall on his flawless cheeks.

Ichigo tried to control his blush but couldn't , the man always did this to him. And as of right now it was worse, he was just inches apart from his boss. He felt the other mans heat radiating from his body. As he reached up and unbutton 2 button on Shunsuis shirt and pulling the color aside he saw (although kinda hairy) a glimes of the mans well toned chest. And as he brought himself closer to the wound he was attacked by a deliciously musky scent of Shunsui's cologne.

"Whats wrong Ichi-chan don't like a little blood?" he questions because he could tell Ichigo's facial expression had changed.

"Umm no, your cologne, it's strong"

"Cologne? Do I smell?" Shunsui cocked his eyebrow. He looked at Ichigo's expression, the blush was strong and the teen's eyes were slightly leaded.

"No . . .yo. . . you smell good" Ichigo stuttered

"Well I am happy that you think so and it's a good thing I am not wearing any" Shunsui said proudly

Ichigo was a bit stunned, as he took the cotton ball to disinfect the cut but all he could think about was how good the man in front of him smelled and the fact it was natural was a bit of a turn on for the teen.

" Oh, umm yeah. This might sting a little" he said and lightly tapped the wound with alcohol making sure not to get any on the writer's ponytail.

"Tch" Shunsui hissed lightly

"Erm sorry !"

"No, it's alright Ichi-chan, you're a perfect little nurse" He said softly into Ichigo's ear, there was thought running through his head. Should he? He wants to. The teen was so close to him and he might not have another chance. So should he? Ichigo has been nothing but a sun in his day, bring his happiness everyday with a late dawn. His ex was far from his mind, and Ichigo was right here in arms length…. So should he?

Yes he will.

"I was never a nurse" Ichigo said and was about to say something else but stopped as he felt a warm arm encircle him from the waist.

"Well I suppose I can hire you a second time" Shunsui said touching foreheads with the strawberry.

Ichigo looked up nervously, hands resting on his neck and chest. He felt a tug of Shunsui's hand pulling them closer so their legs entangled. (Shunsui's leg in between Ichigo's legs)

"I wouldn't mind" said Ichigo as he inhaled deeply.

"Oh? I'm so glad" Shunsui took on one of his hands and caressed Ichigo's cheek. His thumb lightly touching underneath the teen's eyes, tracing a line straight down to his lips. Cupping his chin tilting it higher to almost meet Shunsui's

This was the moment, the final stepping-stone in Shunsui's heart to moving on and he will do it. Nanao was nowhere in mind, Ichigo perfectly out shined her. He was ready, to do things right and start over, all he needed was an answer.

"May I?" Shunsui inquired in almost a whisper.

Ichigo knew what was being asked of him, his heart pounded hard. This man was simply intoxicated him and the teen loved it.

"Yes " Ichigo said quietly in an almost pleading tone.

Shunsui , without hesitation, leaded in and captures the soft lips that were waiting for him. He swore he felt electricity through the soft flesh. He had been with out compassionate touch for so long and Ichigo was absolutely wonderful.

Ichigo felt the older mans arms around him embracing him with such emotion he flooded his mind with a high he could not explain. All he could do was softly moan into the kiss. Ichigo felt Shunsui's tongue lightly at his lips asking for permission once again. And he gave it opening his mouth for the writer.

Shunsui took control of their kiss, the experienced man knew before hand that Ichigo was probably having his first kiss with him at that moment. Ichigo was nothing more then blushing virgin in his arms, and he loved it, innocent and pure.

"Mmmhmm: Ichigo moaned out loud as Shunsui's skilled tongued dance inside the moist cavern

At all to soon Shunsui ended the kiss. But Ichigo didn't want that, so he leand in again before his boss could pull away further. And they shared small multiple kisses.

"Hmmm was that your first kiss my Ichi-chan" he asked once they pulled away for some air. Ichigo nodded his yes.

"Lovely. . . . . And such a wonderful kisser you are, so soft" he tolled Ichigo caressing the strawberry's cheek and neck.

"Umm thanks, you're .... really good to"

"Thank you, how is it that no one has snatched up a little treasure like yourself?"

"Oh.. they try but I just drop kick'em" Ichigo giggled (yes giggled!)

.

.

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**How do you think i did? I am sorry if i didnt do more char development or anything. I am not to fimilar with Shunsui so i hope i kept as much as his personality as possible. liek i said there will be a little more in this request like 1 more chapter or so.**

**dont worry Eternal you will get Ichigo in the nurse outfit! X3. tell me what you think plz plz!! ty **

**much luv =D**


	5. ShunsuixIchi Author'sBio2

…**continued**

**Paring:ShunsuixIchigo**

**Hey everyone I am very sorry about the late update =/. It was just the last 2 weeks of school so I was up to my neck in homework and projects. But now I have a little time for more writing ^^. After the next few chapters I am not going to update very often because I want to focus and finish "On Guard". =) Oh and sorry if I delay on it at times….. I am working on my cosplay for FANIME!!! X3. I am cosplaying Mashiro from Bleach lol, if anyone is going let me know!!!!!!!**

…

One month later-

Things have been going quite smoothly, ever since Shunsui took the risk with Ichigo everything just fell into place nicely for the two. Ichigo never thought twice about dating his boss, it was nice actually. Well for the most part, it was nice when the old man didn't grope him at the desk while working . . .Regardless Ichigo was happy.

With Shunsui he was doing much better, he didn't drink as often , became social like his old self and had Ichigo, his cute sunshine as he sometimes puts it. And among other things his book had almost finished, things were good, great, nothing could be better.

…

Ichigo turned into the parking lot of the office, he was running a bit late do to school because of a test he was taking. He closed the car door and scurried into the building. Inside he dropped his things off on his desk and went straight through the open door of his boss/boyfriends office.

"Shunsui . . . " the teen called out but was greeted with silence and an empty desk chair.

"Shunsui?. . ." Ichigo called out louder and stepped closer to the desk not noticing the tall looming figure behind him.

Ichigo was about to call out again but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped his waist and mouth. In a panic Ichigo hastfully jumped and struggled, once he got a grip on the hand he quickly slung forward knocking the person holding him over.

"AAAHHhhh! . . . . . What the fuck Shunsui! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Lying on his back Shunsui merely scratched his head and smiled up at his little secretary.

"Aww my Ichi-chan , but that's what you get when your late to work, you naughty boy." He said slowly getting back on his feet.

"10 minutes late doesn't equal a heart attack old man" Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest. In an almost pouting sense.

"Hmm" Shunsui smiles and reached out to his strawberry, pulling him into his arms "I apologize, now where is my hello kiss?"

Ichigo smirked and looked up to his boss pressing his forehead to the other sealing his lips on Shunsui. They stayed like that for a few moments kissing, while the author embraced Ichigo.

"Hello. . . . ." Ichigo said breaking off the kiss.

"Hmm hello" Shunsui said and leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"Nuh huh old man I got to get to work, and so do you" his secretary pulled away with a teasing smirk and walked out through the open doors to his desk. Leaving Shunsui to cross his arms over his chest silently then he smiled and went to his desk to work on his chapters.

…

Ichigo went through emails that included fan mail, appointments and dead lines. Things have died down since business was going easy. So the strawberry quickly went through all the emails and with nothing else to do pulled out some homework.

"Math or English? English or Math?" Ichigo juggled between his two hand with school books. "Iny. . . . mini. . . mainy. . "

"Mo" a female voice said condescendingly.

Ichigo looked up at the foreign voice to meet a older female, tied up hair, and glaring glasses blocking her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Um may I help you?" He said in the most polite way he could, this chick had bitch written all over her face so he could help but feel . . . . . awkward.

"Yes you can, is Shunsui in?" She said pushing her glasses up revealing her eyes.

"Yes he is, let me check if. . ." He said beginning to stand but was cut off abruptly by the older women.

"Oh sit back down, I can walk myself in" She waved her hand at Ichigo then began to walk to the open doors.

"Wait . . . "

"Don't worry I'm an old. . . ._friend_" she egotistically noted, lacing her voice with authority as if she owned the place.

Ichigo scowled at her, he absolutely hated the way she practically talked down to him, like a child. But there wasn't much he could do, she had already left and he never interrupted meetings, even if they were abrupt.

"Whatever" he said under his breath sitting back down on his desk picking up homework to start on.

…

Shunsui was happily typing away on his computer about half way done with his chapter. The deadline was nearing and he was almost finished with the book. So indulged in his work he didn't notice the high heels walking into his office.

The steps came closer and then stopped in front of the desk, not getting the attention she was looking for she knocked her hand on the desk.

*knock knock

"Just a minute please." He said without even lifting his eyes away from the monitor. But the women waited no longer making any sounds, just crossed her arms over her chest.

Two minutes went by.

"Ok how may I help . . . . . . . " Shunsui looked up and his jaw dropped immediately. Almost stunned he muttered her name. "Na. . . Nanao"

She smiled and looked at the writer. "Hello Shunsui its been a while" then uncrossed her arms opening her body language for him.

He stood and walked to her around the desk, halting a few feet away from her.

Shunsui cocked his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. He hasn't forgotten what this wench did to him.

"What are you doing here?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I came to see you. . . . to see how things were going" Her facial excretions turned warmer almost inviting.

"You come to see me? Months after everything!" He exclaimed roughly but not harshly.

She didn't flinch at his small outburst, she actually stepped forward closer to the man. She looked down trying to show her remorse.

"Shunsui. . . . . what happened then. I. . . I was concerned for our relationship. I was afraid."

"Afraid?" he scoffed "Afraid of what? . . . . . Never mind Nanao you need to leave your no longer welcome here." He didn't need this women here, he had Ichigo.

"No please just listen, I know what I said was horrible but I didn't mean it. I was afraid of how things were changing. . . . .And you cant deny that things were! These past few months gave me time to think and I understand now. . . . " she was cut off.

"Yes I agree we were perhaps changing and they have now . . Permanently. Its sad that it took you so long AWAY from me that you realize your feelings."

Nanao felt a slight pain in her body from his words but she wasn't giving up, she took another step forward and grabbed his hand desperately.

"Shunsui please, we both know our time apart both effected us tremendously. It hurt so much. . ."

"Yes it did. . . "

"And our separation drove us the depression, you heavily drinking no doubt"

"Yes it did! It hurt and I drank, I was depressed and I drank, I was lonely and I drank, all because of you! But no longer, I have someone that lifts my days with happiness and not pessimistic mentalities like you brought me."

"Another?" Nanao said slightly taken aback by the reality of things.

"Yes another" Shunsui reiterated.

" Hmm I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she said smiling caressing his hand. Shunsui was a bit taken a back and looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh please Shunsui, of cores you would take another, your just Substituting me!" Shunsui didn't know to be offended or shocked by the statement.

"How dare you say that about Ichigo . . . . "

Nanao smile grew and she came closer to Shunsui taking her hands and cupping them to his face.

"Hmm I knew it would be another secretary, that boy. He is so different from me isn't that why you picked him?"

"No. . . . " He reached to remove her hand from his face but she protested.

"Listen Shunsui, I know it was hard and I said horrible things and let you go for to long but, I came back and I wont leave again. Let the boy go and we can go back to the way things were."

"Nanao you can't…"

"Yes I can because he doesn't love you and you don't love him!" she exclaimed.

Shunsui eyes widened. He knew he didn't love Ichigo yet, but he could. He knew he could, but Nanao was rubbing ideas into his head that was making him think.

"You don't need him like you need me. I understand you needed something to fill the loneliness but I am here now. Shunsui please forgive me and everything will be like it was before"

"I may not love him but . . . . . "

"But nothing . . . . can you honestly say you feel the same for me has you do for him?"

That stopped Shunsui, he hesitated his answer, and well he didn't know if it was the same, it was to early.

Nanao took this opportunity and leaned forward sealing her lips on his. Memories flashed before Shunsui's mind as the familiar lips crashed on his. The similar warm lips through waves of old feelings through his body and before he knew it his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her like the ways he used to.

In all honestly it felt nice, like an old child memory coming back, but it wasn't the same. It didn't have its spark anymore. He . . . . . .wanted Ichigo.

To bad he didn't realize that sooner.

…

Ichigo stood at the doorframe of the office, gripping the wood in horror and silence. Staring at the couple before him through thick tears in his eyes. They fell on his face and burned on his cheeks, his teeth bitting down on his bottom lips locking away his sobs.

His other hand clenched at his chest at the empty throbbing pain within, he gasped as Shunsui wrapped his arms around her.

A substitute, thats all this was for. His first kiss, his first love and all he was. . . . .

"A . . . Substitute." Ichigo choked out. no longer holding back his soft cry. Interrupting Shunsui and Nanao, they parted and looked at the teen. Shunsui abruptly removed himself from Nanao's hold.

"Ichigo!" Shunsui exclaimed desperately but it was to late, his young love shut his eyes and ran.

..

..

..

**REVIEW PLZ, again i am so sorry for the late update and all, i was having some web-raping problems and then fanime preparations. Is anyone going? if you are let me know!!! omg its gonna be awsome =D. anyways i have 2 more requests i need to update one for Karina and Bonne...=), i need to skedaddle on those two.  
**


	6. GrimmxIchi Lego Love1

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Warnings: um yaoi … Ichigo will be OOC (extremely?)**

**Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo go through their promise they maid to each other when they were kids.  
**

**This was something I thought of and needed to get out. =P there will be a second part =)**

…

_Four-year-old Ichigo sat in his playpen fiddling with his Lego's. His little eyebrows frowning as he tried to make a castle out of the tiny blocks._

_Footsteps from down the hall made him stop what was he doing and look up to see his dad walk in the hall with another man close beside him. As they approaching Ichigo's eyes lit up at the glimpse of bright blue haired boy walking beside the man._

_The adults opened the play area letting in the other boy in. The two kids looked at each other a little smile met with a wide toothy grin._

"_Hey Ichi-berry!" said the 7-year-old._

"_Hi Grimmy" Ichigo replied nicely smirking up at the older boy._

"_Whatcha doing there? Ya making a big block or something, cuz it doesn't look like anything" Grimmjow said taking a seat next to Ichigo picking at the legos._

"_Don't mess it up Grimmy, I'm trying to make a castle." He waved his hands at Grimmjows to stop the boy from messing with it._

"_Well ya not doing a good job Ichi, . . . . .haha it looks like a ugly rock."_

"_Don't be such a meanie!" Ichigo cried out at Grimmjow's little insult._

" _Your such a baby Ichi-berry. Do ya want me to help ya? I'm awesome at legos I can make anything!" he said grinning again._

"_Hmmm, okie. " Ichigo said scowling a bit._

_Grimmjow took apart the whole structure that Ichigo had built before. At first the little strawberry was furious but Grimmjow insisted that it had to be done. Together they gathered all the legos Ichigo had and began to re-build a castle. Now and then Ichigo would get lost in what the older boy was doing and needed help._

"_Put that one over there, and stack them like this." Grimmjow said to the little boy _

"_Like this?" Ichigo said curiously_

"_Yup, like that. Oh and sit right there so you can do it better"_

"_Okie dokie"_

_And in no time Grimmjow created a big castle made out of legos. It was a few feet wide and about 6 inches tall, inclosing Ichigo within._

"_Yay you did it Grimmy. . . . . . . . . . umm but how do I get out?" he said looking up at Grimmjow on the other side of the small barrier._

"_You don't get out Ichi"_

"_Huh?"_

"_A castle needs its princess, right Ichi?" he said grinning_

"_I'm not a girl you dummy!" Ichigo said in a cute but stern way, making Grimmjow laugh._

"_Aww but you can pretend for me cant you Ichi? I did just make you a castle after all" Grimmjow exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest._

_Ichigo cocked his little eyebrow and tilted his lips thinking._

"_Com' on Ichi. . . . . !" he urged_

"_Hmmmm kay, but if I'm a princess what are you?" _

"_Yur night in shining armor o' corse!" Grimmjow said with a large grin. He stepped forward and snapped off the middle making an entrance._

"_Ta Da!" Grimmjow said triumphantly, but Ichigo was not amused._

"_What did you do you dummy? You broke it"_

"_No I didn't! I saved you. Now come here ya cry baby and give yur knight a kiss."_

"_Eww why would I kiss you." Ichigo asked shifting over to Grimmjow._

"_Duuuhh, cuz I saved you and now we kiss and get married stupid."_

"_Don't call me stupid!" Ichigo cried out " And why would I marry you?" he said curiously_

"_Because I'm yur knight in shiny armor Ichi, i love ya and all that stuff."_

".........."

"_You promise?" little Ichigo questioned_

"_Yup" Grimmjow said with a toothy grin._

"_But you need a ring, flowers and stuff, we can't get married without it you dummy" _

"_Ummmmmm" Grimmjow didn't know how to answer that so he turned around scrambling on the floor with the legos. Ichigo just looked on curiously again not knowing what the older boy was doing._

"_Ok , I don't have all that junk but I can give ya this!" Grimmjow said turning around revealing a lego made flower with orange lego pedels. "Well?"_

_Ichigo took the fake flower from Grimmjow's hands and smiled warmly._

"_Okie ..hhmmfgh.." Grimmjow silenced little Ichigo with their first kiss. It was soft and warm, innocent. They both closed their eyes as their lips met each other's. After a moment Grimmjow let go and looked down at Ichigo._

"_So Ichi-berry, will you marry me?"_

_Ichigo smiled up at him, "yes"_

…

13 years later.

…

"Ichi?..."

"Ichigo? . . . . Baby ? Will you marry me?" Grimmjow asked on one knee, holding a ring in one hand and a bouquet of flowers, in the middle of the room in front of all their friends and family.

Ichigo shook off his flash of memory, tears fell down his eyes and he smiled as he looked down at Grimmjow. He nodded his head urgingly.

"Yes. . . . . . yes Grimmy I'll marry you" Ichigo said crying with happiness throwing himself on Grimmjow when he stood up and put the ring on his finger.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the newlyweds.

...

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!**

**Hehe um yeah, i know i have some other requests to finish but i needed to get this out, what did you guys think?**

.

.

.

…


	7. ShunsuixIchi Author'sBio3

**Continued Author's bio part 3**

**Yay last chapter! Well for this fic lol. **

…

"ICHIGO!" Shunsui yelled out, he attempted to run out after the strawberry but was with-held by Nanao's hand.

"What are you doing?" she hissed

Shunsui whipped his head back at the women and looked her dead in the eyes. There was no feeling anymore all he wanted was Ichigo, he needed to get to Ichigo.

"Whats it look like!? I'm going after Ichigo" he shouted

"Why ? Its easier if the boy just leaves now. . . ."

"No! you don't understand don't you? I don't want you Nanao" He said and pulled away from her and sprinted into a run through the door. Nanao screamed for him but if fell on death ears.

…

Ichigo pulled up on his driveway turning off the ignition, whipping off tears from his cheeks and eyes. Luckily no one was home today. Even though it was a school night Ichigo's dad was out with his sister on a school camp week event.

So he laid his head on the stirring wheel hiccupping up his emotions, he tried to control himself but it was too difficult. Holding his breath to try and stop his coughs and sobs only made his head hurt. And anything else he did made it worse.

"Stupid basterd. . . stupid fucking basterd" the teen said to himself. Sobbing into his arms.

*Knock *Knock!

Came a loud knocking from his window side shaking Ichigo up from his arms.

"Ichigo please get out of the car!" Shunsui shouted at the teen desperately banging at the door. His eyes meet with wide tearful ones.

Ichigo was at a lost for words, his eyes grew big and he felt like his body swelled but with what he couldn't tell. The only thing that appeared back in his mind was of Shunsui kissing the fucking four eyes back at he office.

"Go away!" Ichigo scream scowling

"I am not going to do that Ichi, so please let me talk to you." He pleaded

"NO!" Ichigo squeaked out as he shut his eyes so as not to see the older man. " Go away you basterd, you lied. You LIED!"

"Please darling, talk to me. I know what it looked like but . . "

"But nothing! She called me a substitute and you didn't deny it!" Ichigo yelled out

That statement made Shunsui frown but it didn't shake his resolve. Seeing that Ichigo was to stubborn to cooperate. The author took matters into his own hands and took a step back and kicked the car door until it opened.

"What the fuck! You crazy asshole stop it!" Ichigo yelled at Shunsui who ripped the door out and grbbed at Ichigo's arm.

"Please Ichigo lets talk. Please talk to me let me explain"

"No I saw your explaining when you were face fucking that bitch! Now let me go!"

Shunsui took both Ichigo's arms and pulled him into an embraced as the teen yelled at him in anger. But the author did not get angry himself, he stayed calm and pulled Ichigo back in his arms when the strawberry pulled away.

"Please!"

"Just go away…g. . . go away" the teen chocked out.

"Ichi, please talk to me." Shunsui looked into his eyes pleadingly. Ichigo looked at the man and wanted so hard to believe the man, he was internally struggling with the decision. He looked down and exhaled.

"O. . .okay"

Shunsui smiled and followed Ichigo as the young man pulled away and led him inside so they would talk more in private. Inside Ichigo rubbed his face again and sat in the living room, he didn't make eye contact, not even when Shunsui sat right next to him.

"Please look at me darling" Shunsui sadi to Ichigo, lifting his arm to touch the secretaries face. Only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me. I. . I brought you inside to talk s. . sso talk."

"Ichigo. . . . What you saw was. . . That women was named Nanao. She was an old lover an ex-girlfriend if you will. She left me months before I met you darling. When she left I was devastated and in pieces. . . ."

"So I was just a rebound. . " Ichigo spat out

"NO! Please, I didn't intend to date you at first but when I saw you I fell in. . . "

"Don't say it! Your laying.."

"No I'm not Ichi -"

"Then why did you let her kiss you!, why did you let her say those things about us! You let her call me a substitute."

"I. . Hesitated. I should have not but I couldnt help it, please forgive me. She brought with her old memories and old feelings that were hard to withhold from. But no more, Ichi-chan, darling I want you. When you ran I did not hesitate to go after you."

Shunsui took ahold of the teens hand and gave it a soft kiss never breaking eyes contact with Ichigo. As for the teen, his eyes frowned and struggled not to cry once more. He looked at Shunsui's face and saw the sincerity, but clamped his mouth shut not knowing what to say.

"You held her"

"I know. . . "

"You kissed her"

"I know. . I'm sorry"

"Do you still love her?" Ichigo asked eyes glossy with new tears.

". . . No." Lifting the hand once again to kiss it.

"Promise me ?"

"I promise Ichi-chan"

Ichigo nodded and kept his eyes low to the grown but it was lifted as Shunsui pulled Ichigo's chin up. Looking into each others eyes looking for permission of some sort and once it was mutually given Shunsui leaned into a kiss.

"Hmm when you ran I was afraid I might not be able to do this again"

"If you didn't come after me when you did then I might have not let you." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"I was afraid of you saying that"

"hmm just shut up and kiss me"

The two kissed once again letting the heat flow through their mouth from one another. Shunsui took both his hands to grasp Ichigo within them, shifting slightly toward the teen to strengthen the kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older man shoulders, clinging on for affection. The older man applied soft pressure on Ichigo, slowly laying him down on the couch.

Shunsui's hand caressed the teens torso lovingly making Ichigo take in a deep gasp. . . .

*ring Ring

Ichigo jumped up at the sound of the house phone, quicly he left Shunsui arms, whom was none to happy to give and ran for the phone.

"Hello?. . . Hey. . .yeah hey dad. No I'm fine. How is everything? . . . " the teen spoke with his dad trying to calm his breath. Shunsui frowned and took the opportunity to walk over the berry and caress his cheek. Ichigo blushed and waved his and shu-ing the older man away as he spoke to his family. SO he obliged him.

Shunsui stepped away from his young love and decide to browse, this was infact the first time he had been in the teens home and he was not about to miss the opportunity. His mission fine Ichigo's room.

He walked around quickly, who knows when his secretary would get off the phone, so he ran up the stairs and peeked into 2 rooms. He could tell they were not Ichigo's due to the bed size and girly things in the bedroom. He came across anther bedroom and opened the door.

"Bingo" he said to himself and stepped inside

Ichigo's room was somewhat average of any other teenagers room, stuff on the walls a computer on the work desk a bed, and dresser dour. To the naked eye it looked "ordinary" but every teenager had something worth hiding. Shunui looked under the bed. Nothing. He looked inside the desk . nothing again. The next best thing was the closet. He opened the door, again it seemed normal. He looked above and there was a shelf with some books and a box. He was about to reach for the box when one of the book titles caught his eye.

It was one of his most intimate books he had ever written. " My Ichi-chan is a dirty boy" he smirked to himself.

"HEY! Get out of there!" squawked the teen.

Shunsui looked over the strawberry blonde smiling, "Oh and why would I do that?" he asked reach back for the box .

"Don't touch that! put it back and g..get out of my room you perv!"

"If my eyes didn't deceive me you're the dirty boy with one of my books tucked away in your closet"

That made Ichigo scowl with hate but blush with embarrassment.

"That's none of your business now put the box away." Ichigo yelled and attempted to take the item away from his boss. "Dam it Shunsui, I just got over being pissed at you, don't make me made again or. . . "

"Or what ,I'm simply browsing"

"I'm not a convenient store you can browse at!"

Shunsui didn't listen at Ichigo's words and opened the box, his eyes widened with shock.

"My, my, my. Ichi-chan look what we have here." Shunsui said pulling out light pink fabric "Care to explain?"

Ichigo became flustered and blushed sinfully all over his tried to stutter out words but couldn't muster up a sentence.

"It's..not. it b. . . back"

Shunsui didn't put it back, he set the box, that held other accessories the main outfit, on the bed. And stepped very close to Ichigo, in an almost hugging like pose, caressing the teens waist lightly and speaking in a low tone.

"That's not a good explanation as to why , my dear Ichi, why you have a complete nurse outfit hidden in your room."

"It's none of your bus. . " Shunsui silenced him with a kiss and shoving the pink nurse dress into Ichigo's hands, and wrapped one arms around the thin waist and cupped the teens cheek.

"Oh yes it is, Ichi-chan. Would you like to hear my theory?"

". . . . " Ichigo said nothing

"At night when your all alone, in this room, you play dress-up. You put on that naughty little nurse outfit and crawl on the bed, open that book and pretend to be that same nurse. And as your reading you take one hand, open your legs and rub yourself over your panties, just like the Dr. would." He said into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo was hot all over at what Shunsui just said. It was true it was all true, and he couldn't hide it. He tighten his hold on the dress and shiverd when Shunsui held him tighter, a deep moan escaped from the older mans lips triggering Ichigo's own moan.

"Am I right my little Ichi-chan?"

"Y. . .mmm . . Yes, I. . . I . ."

"Shhhh my love" Shunsui said caressing Ichigo's cheek. He took a step back, causing Ichigo to be confused but didn't say anything. Shusui reached for the box and took the dress from Ichigo's hand.

"Take this and change in the restroom, I want you back in 5 minutes."

"What?. . why Shun. . ?" he wa silenced once again

"Because in order to aid me in the next event, I need my nurse to be properly dressed. Now Go" he said sternly.

Ichigo didn't know if to protest, but one look at Shunsui stick and lustful glare shut him up and turned to the direction of the bathroom. Shunui on the other hand, smirked removing his blazer tossing it to the side of the room. The cuffs of his white dress shirt were rolled up setting them comfortable above his elbow's. Then he waited.

Soon the door nob began to shift, it was being timidly turned and then slowly pushed open. Ichigo stepped in and closed the door behind himself not making eyes contact with the older man.

Shunsui smile grew to a mischievous grin. His body already reacting to the luscious sight before him. Ichigo stood with sinfully tight (shorter then mid thigh) light pink nurse dress. Hands behind his back. A nice red cross nurse cap placed on his head and soft white thigh high stockings.

Shusui wasted no time, he lept forward pulling Ichigo into an embrace.

"My , Ichi-chan you look gorgeous. " he said feeling all over Ichigo's body, lastly caressing the teens ass cupping it firmly.

"AHH!. . . Shunsui . . "

"Nuh huh Ichi-chan, you will call me Sir, always respect your superiors. Am I correct?"

"Y..Yes Sir… . . ." Ichigo gasped out, feeling Shunsui squeeze at his ass.

" Very good, now do you think you are qualified to be my aid, Ichi-chan?"

"Awwhhhnn, yes Sir" Shusui kissed the teens neck

" Very well then, when's the last time you had a physical?"

Ichigo was trying hard to respond to the older mans words but it was difficult, the author was pulling them close softly rubbing their erections with eachother. Ichigo was breathing hot and heavily, trying to suppress moans but was failing.

"I. . don't know. . "*gasp

Shunsui rapidly turned Ichigo around and slammed him against his chest. Hands roaming on Ichgo's shoulders slwly pulling them up.

"What a dirty little nurse I have, but I suppose I can conduct a physical on you , myself." He lifted Ichigo's arms above his head making the young boy arch his back a bit against the older mans chest "Keep your arms up, understand?"

"Yes Sir" Ichigo said softly.

Shunsui made quick work, roamin his hands down Ichigos intore torso down to the hips. His arms went back up and toyed with Ichigo's nippels through the fabric.

"Ahhh, Shunsui. . . Ahh!" Ichigo scremed out slightly as Shunsui bite at his neck.

"Address me appropriately nurse."

"Yes Sir. . . ."

Shunsui then took his hands once again tracing around Ichigos body, when he reached then end of the dress (very close to the crotch) he slid it up a bit rubbing both ands on ither side of the thighs.

"Hmm Sir. . " Ichigo moaned out softly moving his hips to the other mans touch.

Shunsui smiled and kissed Ichigo's ear. His hands traveld to the center. The teens erection throbbed violently in need for Shunsui hands. The older man gave in to the cries Ichigo's pretty mouth let out. He palmed the organ lightly, it was wet.

"You diry girl, your all wet." Shunsui mumbled grabbing one of the legs pulling it up. Opening Ichigo wide.

"Ngahhh! Sir! . . . more"

"Of corse" he practicly growled

Shunsui palmed the organ with much more force, cupping the balls and running it up the cock to the head, Ichigo was absolutely in heaven, thriving under SHunsui's touch. He wanted more.

"Oh god. . . ease Sir enough. . . Just. . .just fuck me!" the teen moaned out.

Shunsui couldn't wait any longer having the berry all wonton like a bitch in heat begging to be taken. So he thusted the teen over the desk running the short dress just enough to expose Ichigo's ass. Shunsui then unbuckled his pants pulling out his very hard cock.

"Ichi-chan. . . . I am going to inject my cock into your ass, do you understand?"

The teen moaned out when hearing his boss's stern voice. "Yes Sir, I want you to."

"Pull down your panties and open yourself to me"

Without saying anything else Ichigo reached behind himself and pulled his panties just below his cheeks and then used his hands to spread himself open, exposing his entrance to Shunsui.

The man (hand already wet from Ichigo's pre-come) lubricated his cock and pressed it against the puckering hole.

"Your quivering Ichi-chan, its quite erotic"

"Don't tease just put it in!"

"Of corse my harlot"

He shoved his cock in , with one swift thrust.

"AAHHH! Oh god! Fuck fuckfuckfuck." Ichigo screamed

"Urgh goodness Ichigo you feel incredible, just perfect for me, so tight."Shunsui moaned out and kept thrusting

"naaahhhhn yes.!"

And they fucked, Ichigo moaned underneath. The teen gasped and screamed when his prostate pounded by Shunsui's cock. Ichigo was so close to coming, his dick was completely wet with pre-come his panties were getting moist with his leaking fluids. Shunsui's hands that were grabbing the slender's hips got rougher and thrusted more feverishly.

"Ahhhhh! Ichi-chan!."Shunsui moaned.

"Ahh! Ahh! I want to come. I want to come! Harder SHunsui, harder!" the teen begged.

"Aww yes! Come for me Ichi."

"Oh god! Yes yes!" Ichigo yelled out as he came all over himself. Shunsui couldnt control himself anymore and came hard, filling Ichigo with all his hot come. They satyed like that catching their breath and resting a bit, the author circled his hands around the "nurse" and felt Ichigo's panties.

"Bad girl you dirtied your panties"

Ichigo blush and moaned out, getting ready for another round.

…

weeks later

…

Ichi-chan! Ichi-chan come quick!" yelled out to his secretary from his office.

Ichigo stood up from his desk and rooled his eyes ..what could he want now?

"Yeah?" He asked Shunsui and the man threw a book at his face.

"For you my love!"

"For one thing don't through shit at my face and. " Ichigo yelled and open the book it was the newest book Shunsui just finished. He opened to the first page and read the dedication lines.

_To my only love, my strawberry sunshine._

...

.

.

**Hey there plz REVIEW!!!**

**so yup this request is done! i hope Eternal likes it ^^! some pple asked if i was going to add on to Lego Love. i am not sure yet=P! but i do have a request.. i am not sure who to ask but i have been looking for some sexy fic were Ichigo (uke) get kidnapped.. and fall for his seme (it could be kenpachi,grimm,starrk,or aizen) and yeah can someone write it for me or let me know if you find one ..plz ty !! bug hugz =P!!!  
**


	8. GrimmxIchi My King1

**Pairing: GrimmxIchigo**

**Warnings: angst, yaoi, dub-con, non-con,?, lemon,m-preg , death,  
**

**Summary: Ichigo loses the last battle to Grimmjow. As the victor the Espada takes his winnings (Ichigo) back to Las Noches, marking Ichigo as a traitor in Seirete.**

**I was givin some guidelines for this fic from a friend, and thought of the rest myself =P. Oh and does anyone know of any good Yakuza yaoi fic? Its doesn't only have to be of Bleach ^^.Thanks everyone for the reviwes. and i glad BonnieNuit is writing again (go girl). this fic is going to get dark in the next chapter, just to warn ya ^^**

**..**

**part1**

**..  
**

…

"Don't look at me with those fucking eyes Shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged at Ichigo head on. He had just morphed into his release form, and without sword now attacked viciously with his own clawed like hands.

Ichigo was not fully prepared for the onslaught of attacks, which Grimmjow was now dealing on him, but kept up no less. He constantly shifted his zanpakuto to block the Espada's hits.

"Why is that Grimmjow, upset that a mere human is now your equal?" Ichigo said, with a bit of cockiness, shifting from defense to attack yet not landing any blows.

"Tch, I don't care about that Kurosaki. Human, shinigami, espada or even arrancar, I don't care who I fight or who is my equal. I just cant stand that look in yur eyes, I am King and I wont have anyone look down at me!." Grimmjow declared kicking Ichigo on the shoulder from above knocking the shinigami down.

Ichigo quickly recovered and got on his feet. "Hmm that's funny because my Hollow says that I'm King" he smirked and recalled the rest of his mask that previously cracked off.

Grimmjow didn't say anything but inside he was writhing with anger. Ichigo should have never said those words, it was a challenge to Grimmjow and if the 6th Espada hated anything it was to be challenged and looked down upon. That's why he hated Aizen so much, but that man was stronger then Grimmjow so he know he couldn't beat him. But Ichigo, this substitute Shinigami he knew he could destroy him.

Their fight proceeded. Ichigo landed a few blows to Grimmjow's white armored body, but that didn't cause much damage. The Espada countered with kicks and punches launching them ruthlessly at the teen. Once Ichigo was far back enough Grimmjow sent projectiles from his elbow, they missed but headed towards Orohime (who was just standing there being useless repeating Kurosaki-kun) Ichigo was quick to act blocking the attack with his body.

"Tch, Shinigami. . " Grimmjow snickered and wasted no time to attack once again.

This time Ichigo found an opening and took Zangetsu, slashing Grimmjow across the chest. Taking the Espada to the ground. Pausing for a moment Ichigo thought he did sequential damage but Grimmjow broke that thought as he grabbed the black blade violently.

"You think you can beat me? Ya think ya have won, Huh!? Shinigami!?" he yelled grasping the blade tighter " its always the same, you look down at me with those fucking eyes, every time we battle you think you will win. And I cant stand that. I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S KING!"

With his resolve declared Grimmjow plunged his hand into Ichigo's lower abdomen.

"Ahh!" Ichigo screamed, pulling he strength together to free himself from Grimmjow's hold. The Espada let him go surprisingly, and Ichigo jumped back staggering on his feet and breathing heavily.

"I am sick of ya thinking ya can defeat me" Grimmjow leapt into the air and gathered for one of his strongest attacks. "_Desgarron"_ (Laceration) He launched the blue lines of energy (is that what attacks are made of?) to the Shinigami from afar.

"You will lose to me Shinigami! To yur King!"

Ichigo once again didn't now how to prepare himself fro this attack, He raised his blade to block. At first impact it sent him backwards crushing the sands underneath him. The force of the hit sent jolts of electricity within his body. He took a secound to regain his composer and with all the strength he had left pushed back.

"I wont lose to you Grimmjow! I came here to defeat you, to defeat Ulquiorra and Aizen! To take all my friends back home! I wont lose and your not my king!" Ichigo charged, cutting through the blue attack, towards Grimmjow.

The Espada's fist clenched hard, there was that defiance again. Grimmjow hated it, it disgusted him. He wanted nothing more then to crush Ichigo and rule over the boy.

"I will take everything thing from you Kurosaki" he said in a low burning voice. He didn't take his eyes away from the teen charging at him head on with the black blade. Just seconds before Ichigo reached Grimmjow, before Zangetsu touched the white armor, the Espada was gone.

"What?" Ichigo gawked, eyes searching franticly for his opponent

"_Segunda Etapa_ " (Second Stage)

Ichigo twisted his body, his eye widened with shock, in front of him stood Grimmjow in a new form. His hair was shorter about shoulder length. The bone mask around his head reformed back to his jaw, but cover more of his half face and connected to the side of the neck. That trial on his back leaving an armor like like of bone down his spine to his wild tail. His chest was opens and the rest of his armor reappeared low on his hips. His arms still armored but his shoulders were padded slightly with more armor. His body was muscular and strong, reiatsu reradiating darkly off him.

"I never have to use this form Shinigami, it makes a fight to easy. So yur the first" Grimmjow grinned widely and attacked wildly. Despite a stronger build Grimmjow was still fast and agile.

Ichigo couldn't keep up. He franticly swung his sword his sword to protect himself, every hit he had a hard time holding the zanpakuto straight up. The teen was heaving, the Espada was to fast.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo cried out

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's right should and completely crushed it in one hand and threw him down the ground viciously. The teen didn't move.

"Hahaha!" Grimmjow laughed sadistically "I tolled ya it to easy in this form. But now you understand perfectly who yur King is don't you . . . Ichigo" he walked over to his fallen enemy and kicked his side, so to see his face.

"No…no I wont lose to someone like you. . . basterd" Ichigo coughed and struggled to cough out.

Those words angered the arrancar, Grimmjow kicked the shattered shoulder once again.

"GYAHHHHHHHH!"

"Yur finished Shinigami, Im going to take everything from you Ichigo. Yur mine now." Grimmjow growled

"Nah. . No!" he was silenced by a swift hit to the face.

"Acknowledge me Kurosaki, tell me who yur King is!"

"Fuck you!"

"Do it or I will kill that fucking women in front of you and let you live to endure it the rest of your worthless life. . . ICHIGO" Grimmjow's voice was dangerous and serious.

Ichigo's eyes widened in terror at the Espada's threat. The voice echoed in his head, he couldn't do anything now, his body was weak and defenseless and couldn't fight.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled again pushing more force and the fresh wound

His name,Grimmjow said his first name, his enemy never said it before. He hated the way the Espada said his name, it came out like venom. With his pride broken and the fear for his friends lives he took a deep breath as tears fell out of his eyes weakly.

"Yo . . . You're my King" Ichigo whimpered out

Grimmjow grinned sickly, shoved Ichigo's damaged should and head apart revealing clean flesh just below the neck. Grimmjow leaned in and bite down. Marking the teen.

"Yur mine!"Grimmjow declared with his mouth full of Ichigo sweet flesh and blood.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo screamed but it fell on death ears as the Espada feasted on Ichigo's blood. His cries slowly calmed and stopped. Yet the pain didn't stop and Grimmjow did. The Sexta (6th) rose above Ichigo, eyes locked at eachothers. Ichigo's breathe was low but heavy as he stared at the blue eyes above him, darkness clouded his sight as he slipped into calm unconsciousness.

Grimmjow looked down at his claim, his unconscious prize. Without a second thought he lifted the teen in his arms and over his shoulder. Turning back he saw the large broken tower were Orehime and Nel are. He could barley see or hear their faint scream.

Returning to his original form, he opened a Garganta returning to Las Noches with _his_ Ichigo.

…

Grimmjow walked down the hall with Ichigo still on his shoulder. He was heading to his chambers as a low level arrancar rushed to him and bowed.

"Please excuse me Grimmjow-sama, but Aizen-sama would like to see you, now. Sir"

"Tch, fine" he followed the servant to the appointed room.

Inside the meeting hall Aizen sat at his thrown, he was accompanied by Gin. And a few other Espada were in the room. Grimmjow walked smoothly toward the thrown Ichigo still knocked unconscious.

"You wanted to see me Aizen-sama . . ." Grimmjow asked as politely as possible, he knew he could be walking on thin ice, he took claim on Ichigo without permission and released his Secunda Etapa, which no one knew about.

"Yes my dear Sexta, it seems you have been keeping secretes from me" Aizen lifted his head from his perched elbow. "when were you going to tell me of your second release?"

Grimmjow wasn't stupid, he knew dam right he was never going to tell Aizen so instead of blabbing his mouth his didn't say anything.

Aizen knew and picked up on this, "Hmm very well, and I see you have brought home a prize"

Grimmjow glared at Lord of Hueco Mundo

"Don't worry my Espada you may keep him, I will not and nor will any other lay their hands on Kurosaki-kun you won him, but be glad that his presence here does not effect my plans. Just be sure to keep him on a tight leash."

Grimmjow nodded and turned to leave but stopped as Aizen's voice continued.

"And one last thing, since the discovery of your strength should I move you to the position of _Segunda Espada_?"(Second Espada)

All the Espadas that were present looked shocked; even Ulquiorra broke his stoic emotionless face. Grimmjow slightly smirked and looked back to Aizen.

"_Los numeros no se dictan mi fuerzas_" (numbers don't dictate my strength) he said and walk out of the room.

"Very well" Aizen said undisturbed by the turn of events.

…

Ichigo's pov

…

I took a calm breath, I felt relaxed as I started to wake up. My eyes opened slowly and I could only see darkness, but it was the darkness of night. Im in a room, but I have never been here before. I struggle to lift my upper body, it hurts so much, I slowly pull my self up and grasped at me shoulder.

"Gyahhh . . hah . . hah . . hah" I'm panting from my low energy and strength. I look at my injuries and notice they are all wrapped. Someone had tended to me, and set me in a bed. I feel grateful but that washes away when my memories of my defeat against Grimmjow.

He practically destroyed me and bite me! Bite me and made me call him King. But I did it for my friends, so I can't regret it. But. . . . were am I now? Even though its dark, I can tell the room and the furniture are decorated plainly. In white. . . . everything is a dull white, Fuck. . . could that mean?

"Yur finally awake, . . . . . Ichigo" A voice came from the other side of the room. I knew that voice, it creped through me and I became stiff. I looked towards him, barely making out his figure as he walked into the room through the other door. His hands went to the wall softly lighting the room.

"Answer me Shinigami" Grimmjow commanded walking closer to the bed, closer to me. . . . .

"Were the fuck am I you basterd! . . . ." I yelled as loud as I could but my body was abnormally weak, making my voice soft, but my tone was still rough and angry. . . .

SMACK!

I never even saw it coming, my cheek burned with pain, my face whipped to the opposite direction. I brought my left hand to my face, trying not to whimper from the assault. He already defeated me I can't break in front of him.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again, understand?" his voice was dangerous and deep.

There was no way in hell I was going to let him speak to me that way. I don't care if I am going to get a beating for it.

"You don't control me!" Once again I try and shout out. Grimmjow took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Yes I can. You belong to me!" he growled at me and took his other hand and grabbed at the bottom of my neck, I knew there was pain from the bite before but this was, it was horrible, it was worst them physical pain. I shuddered with disgust,sickness,depression,pain,death without dieing, all those thing and more that I cant describe was in that one burning touch.

"AHHH! Oh God! Stop it !Stop it ! Please, Grimmjow!" I cried out. Tears burned down my smooth cheeks as I begged for this torture to stop.

The pain stopped but Grimmjow's hand was still there, it made me shiver with fear, whatever that feeling was I don't think I could stand it again. Grimmjow's face was unreadable as I looked up to him with glossy eyes.

"That is my claiming mark, It's laced with my reiatsu, so I can make you feel anything I want you to feel. You are mine Ichigo."

I looked up at him still with wide eyes, I don't understand, why. . . I was about to ask him but he pulled me closer roughly, hands not moving from their positions

"I don't like to repeat myself Ichigo, so let me make this fucking clear.I won our battle and laid my claim on you and, mated you. You will obey me,only me, and will stay at my side here in Las Noches. You are no longer a Shinigami, or a human you are mine. You will never see your friends or family again, if you piss my off enough I will drag one of them here and kill them slowly in front of you. Understand Ichigo?"

His words dripped in me, I couldn't believe anything he was saying. This couldn't be happening, I wont let this happen. I don't answer and I scowl at him secretly trying to raise my strength but there was none. My tears were small but the fact that he was making me cry . . . fuck I couldn't let this happen!

"What the fuck do you want with me Grimmjow!?" I hissed at him. His grip on my bite mark hardened and the same pain was coming back, oh my god it felt worst, I wanted to vomit and it hadn't even hit me yet.

"Please not again! . . No!" I cried out, I couldn't stop my violent shaking. I started to sob, how pathetic.

"You will address yur owner properly Ichigo, ya will call me Grimmjow-sama." He said and leaned into my ear "I am your King" his voice was dominate and dark.

I didn't want to say it, I won't! Since I hesitated his grip was tightened and the pained threaten to be worse, out of all the things. . . no . . . no no . . NO!! Not my mother. He dug up my hidden memories of my mother's death and put it on replay. I screamed franticly not knowing it was inside my head or out loud. I cant do this. . I cant. . .no . I'm so sorry, sorry. . so sorry!.

"Please~ . . Stop it. . stop Grimmjow-sama. No more !" I broke down, I was shacking in his arms and sobbing violently. Then all of the sudden I felt everything lift from my body. My crying subsided and I can take an easy breath. My whole body felt calm, I hate that he can make me feel this.

"Obey me and you will never feel anything remotely like that again, you will submit to me Ichigo, or the consequences will be fucking worse. Now for the last time is that understood?" he growled at me.

And fearfully I answered without hesitation.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" he sounded angry, and I know why. . .

"Yes Grimmjow-sama" i said in defeat

"Good" he said

And unexpectedly his lips covered my own. He was kissing me. . I . . I didn't know what to do, I tried to push him away but my body wouldn't listen to me. His lips and tongue were warm on mine. The heat felt sickingly comforting. The wet muscle moved inside my mouth tasting everything. Oh my god why was he doing this. Fuck I remember now what he said before bout the mark. . . fuck he is going to. . to mate with me.

All I can do is cry, the rest of my body wields to Grimmjow's orders. He rips off the blankets from my body and I feel the cool air on my skin, my body is naked and I mentally scream.

"Your are beneath me Ichigo, yur body is mine and I will have it anytime I wish. Not only is my reiatsu inside you but once my cock is fucking ya, you'll never be able to wash me off of you." He said looking down and me with a grin. Het gets on top of me.

"Please don't,please. N- . . . " I tried and begged but was ignored

"Are you a virgin Ichigo?" he asked, I heasitated then nodded my head, but his grin disappeared, he wanted a verbal answer.

"Ichigo answer me"

"Yes Grimmjow-sama I'm a virgin, so please don –" he abruptly mounts me and I start to freak out.

"Shut your fucking mouth Ichi,!"

I gasp violently when he bites down on his claim mark, then I scream.

"Ahhh! Hah! Ahhh!" Fuck no! I feel myself getting hard. I cant struggle much anymore but I keep trying to move. His tongue licked at my skin and his hips thrust in-between my legs. I feel his monstrous cock on my own growing erection, its hot and hard, I feel it clearly even with his clothes on, this is disgusting.

Grimmjow leaves my neck and comes back claiming my lips again, I taste my own blood mixed with his tongue. The bitter irony taste makes me moan in sickness.

"Who do you belong to?!" he demands, I twist my lips inside my mouth, and he applies pressure on my injuries.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" he commands me to answer in his voice laced with hatred

"To you Grimmjow–sama! Only you!" I want to gag, I don't want to submit to this. This thing but what else cant I do. . . . I start to feel broken inside.

"Good yur behaving," he smiles sadistically to me "I'll reward you, to make this easier on you since it your first time pet." He tells me I want to spit on him for the nick name

"What do you say when yur master give you a reward Ichi?" he asked me, his eyes burning on me.

"Tha . . Thank you Grimmjow-sama" I tolled him pitifully.

"Good boy, I will let a few of these little things go Ichi, but only since yur new to being owned. But I don't have good fucking patience understand?." He stood from the bed and walked to cabinets in the room taking out a small bottle. And returning into the same position lifting my legs around his wait.

"I understand Grimmjow-sama, but please . . "

"Please what? I'm going to fuck you wither you like it or not, yur my bitch and ya have no right to argue."

His tone scared me and more tears leaked from my face, I didn't want to be raped, I didn't want my virginity to be taken by him, some cruel asshole who only wanted to fight and own me. . .

"But since yur behaving I will be gentle. . . at first" he gave a shit eating toothy grin and lifted my hips. I fisted the sheets underneath me as he spread my cheeks and dipped his tongue into my . . . oh my god. . . my hole.

No! I didn't want this my, FUCK! His mark was making my body feel pleasure, inside I was dying of disgust but outside on my skin I burned for more.

"AAhhhhh! Nooo, no! nahh!" I moaned at his tongue licked and protruded inside me. Fuckfuckfuck, I never felt something this good before.

"oh my ghaaaaaa!" fuck I was in heaven. Despite my crying

"That's it pet, moan while I eat ya out." He said to me, moving his tongue back to my inside, my body wanted nothing more then his attention, my hips thrusted up on their own, my erection begging for his hand.

"Nahhh! No, fuck" I screamed when his hands palmed my erection pumping it slowly. Tears kept falling down my face as I panted in my heat

Suddenly he stopped and let my hips fall, untying the fabric around his waist releasing his cock. It was big and throbbed lustfully, pre-cum leaking out of the head. I couldn't keep from moaning from just the sight of it, oh god Grimmjow made me into a virgin whore.

"Tch good pet, scream for your Alpha's cock to fuck ya." He removed his jacket showing off all his muscles, the scar I gave him sill on his chest, this is the first time i have seen him without his jacket. He grabbed the lube dripping it in my ass, then smeared some on his huge cock.

"But like I promised Ichigo, I start gentle, so be a good boy and enjoy it."

.

.

**Review plzzzz!!**

**~There will be a second part to this. and it will have plenty of lemon and it will get dark, hope you enjoy. i liked the idea of Grimmjow having a secound release like Ulquiorra, but i believe he isnt dead lol. **

**and i'm very sure my spanish is right, im hispanic (beaner) so i speak it well, but writing is a whole nother thing lol.  
**


	9. GrimmxIchi My King2

**Continuation of My King. **

**Warnings: lemon, dub-con,non-con, death, D/s,dark!!!!  
**

**Sooooo I was looking at my hits thingy and notices like I got 7 thousand but only a few reviews. Blah now I know why other fic authors always put "Please Review" at the bottom of their fics. Since now I have seen what its like, I promise to always review! ^^ I hope you guys do to.**

**Even if you think the fic is lame, bad sp/grammar, lame storyline or anything Just give a quick review, I mean ya did just take about 15- 30 min to read the chapter, whats another min? **

**Part 2 **

…

Ichigo Pov

…

He wanted me to enjoy it, to enjoy getting raped! This sick fucking basterd, I hate him so much, my mind screamed in agony, but once again his mark on my neck made me writhe under him. I shouldn't want this. . . he is grabbing his cock stocking it a few times till I can no longer see it, but feel him against my entrance.

"NO please please!" I begged, anything to get him off of me!

"Enough Ichi! Quite yur fucking whining and shut yur mouth, do ya want me to fuck you dry instead?" he asked as he glared at me.

"No Grimmjow-sama, I. . . I'm sorry" I quickly whimpered. To afraid of what he might do to me, if he might bring up that pain again. I shuddered at the thought and took in one last shaky virgin breath.

"Good, I'm not going to prepare you Ichigo," he said leaning closer to me "The first thing in yur virgin ass will be my cock." I felt him shift his hips up before . . .

"Gyahhhhhh! . . . . . Ahhh! Guahhh huh!" I screamed and panted out uncontrollably, his penis was stabbed into my body. It burned and stung like acid on my skin. Oh god and he was still pushing in! No, no more! New tears emerged from my eyes and dripped off my face, I sucked in my bottom lip hoping to quite myself, I only ended up biting myself , liquid crimson lining my lips.

I looked up and with my watery eyes saw Grimmjow's face, he was in utter bliss. His face held a wide sadistic grin, his eyes staring right at me. He smiled at my pain, one hand cupped my cheek and he thrusted in more, dear gods even with the lube, he was tearing me apart.

"Ahhh! Gri . . Grimmjow-sama please! * Gasp*, It hurts!" fucking basterd he said he would be gentle.

"Tch, it's yur first time Pet, but you'll get used to it" he ignored my cries and pushed in a little more.

"Fuck! Please! Grimmjow-sama, your. . ahhh. . . its to much. To big!" I couldn't believe I said that to him, but it rolled out of my mouth perfectly.

"Haha trying to flatter me Ichi? Tch, such a good pet . . . argghh" he grunted and with one swift movement buried the rest of himself inside me.

"AHHH! Fuckfuckfuck!" even though I was injured I through up both my hands onto his shoulders and clenched at the strong muscles. I clenched the flesh hard but I didn't affect it at all.

"Ahh such a tight little bitch," he leaned down and licked at his mark on my neck. "Yur just screaming to be fucked by yur King" his lustful tone sent vibrations of fear and desire through me. Grimmjow's hands roamed my chest touching sensitive points , making me shudder, that hand came up to a nipple and twisted it roughly

"Nyahh!" I moaned like a whore, my skin was on fire, my body wanted more, even though I didn't in my heart. His head tilted down capturing my other nub in his mouth, shit! He sucked on me so hard but holy hell it felt wonderful. My whole body came alive, my skin tingled with need, god this is disgusting! And I wanted it.

The pain from Grimmjow's penetration was being removed some how, fuck he started moving.

"Uhhhh, ohh ghoaaaahd" I moaned, I tried so hard not to but it was too hard to control.

"Hmm that's it slut enjoy my dick. Fuck! ya dirty little thing ya, feel amazing." His pace quickened.

"Ahhh! Fuck Grimmjow uhhhhhnn"

Smack*!

He took one of my thighs and smacked it roughly, it wasn't too painful, but it rose the heat in me fast, case me to blush hard. He hit because I didn't address him properly. Egotistical bastard.

"Ahh!" I cried from the impact of the hit

"Behave Ichigo!" he commanded, and I know what he meant. I corrected myself while his thrust became stronger.

"Grimmjow-sama! Ahhuh ahhuh "

Grimmjow pulled his upper body back and spread my legs wider, granting him more access into me, fuck his cock was so . . .fuck so good. I want to be sick. I crave more of his dick.

"Ya god dam cock whore, scream for me!"

"Ahhh! Grimmjow-sama~, fu..ahhh!" His cock was pounding into me ruthlessly at this point, I knew I was bleeding I felt so much wetness down there.. . . . .

Then with no warning Grimmjow stopped. He hung above me breathing hard on me, I was heaving myself, but in confusion god.. why did he stop? Fuck why should I care, fuck! Dam it ! I wanted him, so bad, my body needed him. My body began to shake and I tried moving my hips for friction, but he stopped my movements with one hand on my hips. I looked at him with my teary eyes, then I noticed that I was still crying, but to my horror . . .

I wasn't crying because I was hurt or in pain anymore, I was crying for him, for his touch.

"Beg" he said in a low and dangerous tone.

I shut my mouth in a last attempt to keep what little dignity, freedom, or pride I had left. I tried to fight the controversy within me. But I failed, just like everything and everyone.

"Grimmjow-sama please. . t. . touch me."

"That's not good enough Pet" he said and I begin to feel him pull away, my sexual self went into panic

"Fuck me please!" I yelled desperately.

"Still not good enough slut"

I don't know were or how I thought of this disgusting act but I did it anyway. With one hand I hooked it under my knee opening myself to the basterd and the other I pinched my pink nipple mimicking what Grimmjow did earlier.

"Grimmjow-sama~ please! I'm your d. . dirty bitch. So please Fuck Me My King!" I hated myself to say those things but, I needed it, wanted it so badly! And fuck if those words didn't get me horny.

Grimmjow's toothy grin came back, I knew calling him King would set him off and it did. He took my legs and slammed into me.

"That's my good boy! My gorgeous cock slut, Scream!" he growled at me like a beast. His cock as hot inside my ass. Pounding and pounding, oh god just a little more.

"Nyyahhh!! Fuck Grimmjow-sama!" Fuck he hit it he, hit that fucking bundle of nerves that shamefully drove me insane.

"Uuhh Gawd! Shit! Right there!. . .Grimmjow-sama right there, harder harder!" All my dignity is gone, I shrieked from his cock to hit me right, begged for his touch.

"Yes ya fucking cunt scream for it! Ahhh!" he grunted above me and release his reiatsu hitting me harder, fuck this was heaven within a hell. Im so close so fucking close.

"Yes !Yes! Nyahh please, I want to cum Grimmjow-sama! "

"Cum ya dirty bitch cum for me!"

He hit my prostate once more with brutal force and. . .

"Grimmjow-samahhhhhhhh!~ahhh" I came hard in-between our bodies. My whole being jolted with a hard spasm, gripping Grimmjows big cock inside me. Triggering his orgasm

"Arrrrghhhh! Fuck Ichi!" his last thrust was hard and I felt him bite me once again re-marking me, and at the same time I felt his hot cum inside me, filling me.

…

Normal pov

…

Grimmjow stayed above and within Ichigo for a few moments. The Espada only took a few moments to regain his breath. Yet the teen stayed shaky under his "owner", panting softly.

The Sexta released the bitten flesh and licked it clean, making Ichigo softly moan a bit, and once done he roughly grabbed Ichigo's hair and crushed their lips together in a brutal kiss.

"Good boy" Grimmjow said as he pulled out abruptly. Standing up and adjusting his pants putting away his soften cock.

Ichigo on the other hand was feeling his sex high diminish, with it gone the he begin to realize what he had just done, it hit him hard. Grimmjow has taken everything from him now. The Espada completely owned him, and he begged for it. The teen curled up shaking with guilt.

Grimmjow took notice and immediately was displeased.

"Knock yur shit off Ichigo" the teen didn't responded "Ichi don't make me warn ya again, you know yur punishment for misbehaving or ignoring me."

Ichigo remembered how Grimmjow had the power make him feel anything and even relive his mother's death. So in defeat and returning to his "place" he answered

"Yes Grimmjow-sama, I . .I . . just. . . . sorry" he whimpered out know really knowing what to say and not wanting to apologize ither.

"Come here" the Sexta ordered

Slowly Ichigo got up from the bed, a little shaky, covered himself with his hands as best he could and walked to his master. Once close enough Grimmjow yanked the teen into his chest unlocking Ichigo's arms from covering himself.

"Never hide yurself from me, got it?"

"Yes Grimmjow-sama"

The Espada licked at his "pet's" lips and kissed him. With this kiss Ichigo gasped with as he felt a wave of emotion run through him. Just like before, Grimmjow made Ichigo feel relaxed and calm. It was like a breath of fresh air, Ichigo knew what he was feeling was fake.. it had to be ….was it?. Then the Espada pulled away.

"That's also a reward for being a obedient pet. Now" Grimmjow took a step back and reached through a dour grabbing some clothes. "Go take a shower in that room" he pointed to the direction he came from earlier "and when yur down put these on. Yur only gonna wear what I want ya to so no arguing, oh and ya never take off yur collar."

Ichigo reached for his neck and a little higher surly there was a thin collar placed there. Barly noticeable

"Tch, not like ya could do it if ya tried. Anyways, Fix the bed and stay put, yur gonna wait till I get back. Yur not a damn retard so you can guess that yur not allowed to leave this room without me, is that fucking clear Ichi?" Grimmjow's voice was dead serious and laced with authority.

"Yes Grim-sama" Grimmjow is a fucking long name Ichigo thought to himself and tried to shorten it.

"Tch" Grimmjow grinned sadistically not minding the shorten version of his name "Good pet, now get"

…

Ichigo's pov

…

I went into the shower with the clothes in my hands that Griimmjow gave me. I turned back to look at him but he was already leaving the room. My steps are slow because of the pain from my ass, and fuck I don't even now what to think anymore.

The light is already turned on, its just a white bathroom with a wide shower and a wall side mirror. Setting the arrancar style fabric I turned to my reflection to see the damage that that asshole had done to me.

It wasn't that bad, my neck was clean beside to brusing mark on my skin. And I finally saw the collar, it's light blue similar to Grimmjow's blue. . . . Prick, he really does have a weird thing about ownership. This collar is more then just for decoration, I'm guessing the combination of it and his reiatsu in me is what is containing my own strength. . . I keep looking at my body there isn't much damage anymore, I unwrap my shoulder discovering that it was completely healed by now.

Whatever I just want to be clean, so start the water and wash myself once its warm. Grimmjow was right, even as I shower I feel _him_ on me. . . in a way it's sickening, but in another way my conscious is comforted by it. I don't want to think about that right now, I have had enough. I saved Orohime, I did the last thing I could, and everyone else . . she will tell them what happened and they will come for me.

I'll just play along with this shit, until they come.

I finished my shower and dried off, picking up the clothes Grimmjow gave me, I put them one. It was kind of snug, I guess the best way to discribe it . . was, its similar to that one arrancar Ikkaku,Yumichika, and Toshiro fought. . fuck I think his name was Luppi or something. But on this outfit it laid a bit lower on my hips showing my skin, and the collar was open reveling my neck and the blue fabric around it.

I walked back to the main room, the comforter to the bed was thrown on the floor so I picked it up and fixed it on the bed. . . . . Fuck

Grimmjow told me to do that.. . . . . Once I realized I was subconsciously doing what he wanted I pinched myself and scowled. God dam ass. I don't really have a plan, I can't fight him off I'm to weak against him, and he has some control over me. Dam it, I guess the only thing I can do _is _wait. Like I said before ill play along but I wont make it easy.

…

Normal pov

…

The door suddenly opened startling Ichigo. Grimmjow walked in with another arrancar servant pushing a try of food behind teen stood up and took a few steps back looking at the Espada.

Once the food was set the arrancar bowed to Grimmjow.

"Leave" was all he said to the servant. Who then left shutting the door.

"A'right pet, go ahead and eat" Grimmjow said settling down across the room on a white couch.

"I'm not hungry" he said in a soft tone not making eye contact with the Espada

"And I wasn't asking, so eat" he commanded

"No"

With out any warning Ichigo's body smashed to the ground a heavy for pushing from above. Grimmjow's reiatsu was focus on him pinning him painfully to the ground. The teen looked up from his position, looking that the Sexta casually sitting , but his face was contorted with displeasure.

"Ahhn!" Ichigo gasped out. Then moments later the pressure was released leaving Ichigo panting.

"I said eat" Grimmjow growled out

"Okay Grimmjow-sama" the mans stare didn't let up and Ichigo rose to his feet "I'm sorry" he said hoping to relase the tension Grimmjow was emitting.

Sitting in front of the food ,which was meat rice and a side of fruit with tea, Ichigo slowly started his meal. Taking small bites, feeling hesitant with Grimmjow's gaze on him. With a bit of courage he began to ask . . .

"Grimmjow-sama what do you . ." he said softly but was cutoff

"Did I give ya permission to speak?" he growled out viciously.

That shut Ichigo up and shame somehow creeped up on his spine, but he shook it off. Fuck it he will try again.

"Permission to speak Grim-sama?"

Grimmjow's glare lifted as Ichigo asked for his permission. All the Sexta had wanted to do at the moment was to feed his pet, but Ichigo wanted to talk. . . He slouched more comfortably into his couch . . . . even though Ichi was still a bit defiant, his pet was learning.

"A'right"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Tch, ya can ask anything ya want Ichi" Grimmjow grinned

"Why haven't you killed me, We have fought so much and I know you hate me so why keep me?"

"Thats easy Ichi, I am yur _merciful_ King" he said mockingly

"Merciful? You call rape and physiologic torture merciful?!" Ichigo's tone got bolder "You might own me now Grim-sama, but you know dam well that my friends are going to come after me and when that happens we will see who is merciful" Ichigo said standing up from his seat

"Watch yur fucking mouth Ichi" and once again brought the strawberry blonde to his knees with his crushing reiatsu from above.

But Ichig wasn't letting up, he looked at Grimmjow with fire and defiance in his eyes. Just like in battle, and that something he would regret. Grimmjow hated that look and he thought that he had made his point from the start, but apparently he didn't.

"I'm warning ya Ichi wipe that fucking look off yur face. . . Now" Grimmjow growled in warning

"No!"

Grimmjow had enough, he stood up and slammed Ichigo into the wall with his reiatsu, causing Ichigo to see black.. . . .

.

.

Ichigo open his eyes and he was in a dark room again. But this one was different; he was chained to the floor and didn't have much room to move at all.

"Ichi-nii!" two little voices shouted for him.

.

.

…

Ichigo's pov

…

I looked up and saw my baby sisters across from me. Oh my god! What the fuck are they doing here!? No no, this cant. . can't.. . .

"Yuzu, Karin!" I yell at them "What are you doing here?!"

"They took us away Ichi-nii!" Karin tolled me she was crying along side Yuzu. "I'm scared! Why are we here Ichi-ni?! Why?!" Yuzu cries to me.

"I. . I don't know but, but I'll get you out." I struggled against my chains but they wouldn't budge, I noticed that they were chained down to. I started to panic. I looked down to see if there was anyway to free myself.

"AHHH! Ichigo HELP!" I heard my sisters scream to me. And to my horror. . . hollows manifested behind them and started to grab them.

"No! stay away from them!"Fuck fuck….no . I struggled hard pulling on the metal harder, my hands and legs started to bleed from the pressure.

"Don't touch them!" I screamed but the hollows didn't pay any attention to me.

"Ahh! Noo . Ichigo please help.!"

"Ichi-nii, please make it stop!"

They both screamed at me, their voices ringing in my ears. The hollows opened their bony mouths and released their tongues. . . licking my siblings flesh. I scream more but I cant do anything. I start crying and scream more.

The hollows are touching them. . .Oh god I . . feel sick.

"Ahhh! Make it stop Ichi , please MAKE IT STOP!" Yuzu screaming at me begging. The hollow on her rips her clothes off. . . and. . Brakes her little arm backwards, she is bleeding all over the floor. I hear her scream for my but I cant reach her. . . . the disgusting beast wrapped its tongue around her small neck and grasps her head with his claws, diggin them into her skin. . . there so much blood. She keeps screaming, but this times is different, . . the hollow starts to . . oh god. . no! no no no. . I cry out and vomit at the sight. The hollow is thrusting into her.

I . . don know what to do I cant save them. . . I try and turn away but the other hollow is doing the same to Karin. . . but she was is kicking. Always a fighter. . . but I scream, cringed and vomit some more. . . the hollow just ripped off her leg and preceded to rape her to death.

I can' take this! No no please no more!

"AHHH! Stop ! stop it please!" At this point I don't know who is screaming . . . their blood is all over me. . their little hands reaching for me to save them.

"It's all your fault"

Mother? . . . . I look up and it my mother. . holding on to my sisters bloody corpses. Stepping back from me

"You did this. . I died for you Ichigo and you let this happen to your baby sisters. . .. ."

"No ! please, please, Mom I didn't do it! Please. MOM!" I scream and cry out to her. Don't leave please don't leave me!!

…

.

.

"Did you learn yur lesson Ichigo?"

I snapped my eyes wide open, I was shaking violently and uncontrollably. My face felt wet, I was and still crying, on the floor, in Grimmjow's room and at his feet. There was no blood, it wasn't real. I started to sob hard, as I rolled up into a ball

"Ichi answer me" Grimmjow's tone was not harsh but firm.

"I. . I'm so sorry Grimmjow-sama, please no more. . no more" I whimpered out, truly begging for his forgiveness.

"As long as ya learn ya lesson, I wont hurt ya like that again." His voice sounded so comforting,

I looked up at him, still crying and sobbing, I didn't bother to wipe my face, I wanted to be comforted from the terrible scene I had just witnessed. And I wanted it from Grimmjow, my monster and saint. He pulled out his hands from his pockets and took me off the ground. Begging for comfort I wrapped my hands around him and sob into his shoulder

"I. . I wi. . . will never do it ag. . again Gri. . .Grim-sama" I sobbed out

"_Ya, tranquilo_" (Shh quiet) he tolled me softly I had no idea what that meant but his warmth eased my body's tension a bit.

He sat me on the bed, and started to let me go, but I didn't want that.

"Please Grimmjow-sama. . da. . don't leave me, ple. . please take away the pain" I begged him through my tears. He looked at me with a unreadable face. I wanted him to heal me like he has done before.

"No, you will feel like this for the rest of the night it's part of yur punishment, so ya learn never to disobey me again." He through back some of the blankets and settled me in. "But I'll let ya sleep now, ya had enough and hopefully that will be the last fucking time I'll have to do that to ya."

"Yes Grimm-sama, th. . thank you" I whimpered, grateful for being able to rest.

"_Duermete" _(Sleep) he tolled me, and without understanding completely I feel asleep.

…

Grimmjow's pov

…

I sat across from my sleeping pet on the couch. It's been a'bout an hour since he feel asleep, but I could still hear him crying softly, and sobbing from his punishment.

But he deserved it, I had warned him not to but he fought me anyways. I wasn't playing any fucking games when I laid down my rules. . . .But it was my fault for think'in he would obey so quickly. Hopefully that will be the last time I'll have to do that.

Don't get me wrong I'll do it if he pisses me off again, I prefer this form of punishment apposed to physically braking him, his body is to gorgeous to damage.

I get up from the couch and remove my clothes, and settle next to him in bed, pulling him into my chest. He is still sobbing and shaking in fear, his body turns and his head snuggles into my arms. Even in sleep he is begging for me to take the pain away, I said I wouldn't for the whole night. . . . . but this crying is . . . .annoying.

I lift his sleeping face up by his chin and kiss him, fully enjoying his taste. I let my reiatsu flow over him and lift the pain away. He stops sobbing and shaking, Ichigo's body becomes calm in my arms.

"Good boy"

.

.

** REVIEW DAMn IT lol. . . plz =D**

**so i hope you liked this. . . sorry if i went to far, but i thought it was good for the story. now thinking about it i really want to continue this fic, so i might remove it from the one-shot collection to make it into a full fic called "My King" tell me what you think. any criticism is welcomed.  
**


	10. KenxIchi Mothers Day

**Paring: KenpachixIchigo**

**Warning: Yaoi, Smutt, Lemon, mama-ichigo. Orohime bashing.**

**Summary: Kenpachi comes home from work and finds Ichigo a bit upset, he has been insulted today indirectly about being a mother . . . and on Mother's day . . the nerve!!. So Kenpachi will make it all better!.**

**I have been abusing Ichigo to much! =( so I am taking a little step back and give him some good hard lovin… and it's a bit late for mothers day sorry. . (well I have to celebrate 2 mother's days cuz mexicans got another one =P)**

**And there is no better way to do that then with some good fucking Kenpachigo!**

…

"Babe I'm home!"

Kenpachi announced loudly as he pulled out his key from the front door and shut it behind him. He pealed off his jacket placing it on the household coat hanger and cracked his neck on both sides from a hard and annoying day's work.

Sergeant Major Kenpachi Zaraki is head commanding officer of Seirete's military branch the Marines. This branch was infamously known for their gun-ho, let fuck some shit up, attitude on the battlefield. Practically every man in the Marine co-Ops dreams of getting the chance to go to war and fight side by side with Kenpachi's greatest fighting company, known as Squad 11.

The men in this squad are the best of the best, hand picked and trained by Zaraki himself. In a time of war (the squad's favorite time of year!) Kenpachi takes his squad and heads to the front lines of the enemy. . . . . wait no fuck that! He takes them way the hell behind enemy lines, bust in their headquarters, takes out a knife and goes to town! . . . . .He absolutely loves it, fighting is his life . . .well apart for two people that were waiting for him back home.

But alas . . . the time of war had ended. Ended for about three months already. So now Kenpachi is back at home, board out of his mind . . . . all work consist of now is miles of paperwork and basic training. It's all annoying, very annoying . . . . . . the only good and fun part of being back home and not on the battlefield is coming home to his small family, two people that matter most to him. And those two people are Ichigo Zaraki, his wife, a boy he snatched up two years ago while recruiting at a high school (Ichigo being a senior at the time), and Yachiru Zaraki. Kenpachi's adoptive daughter since . . . . well . . as long as he could remember. He actually found her on his first mission. . on enemy territory. When he found her, he heard snapping noise and cocked his rifle to shoot but stopped when he realized she was playing with a dead solders pistol . . . .

On accident she shoot the hand gun killing a rabbit that was running by, as it died she looked up to Kenpachi and smiled with joy . . .

"Wook wut I 'id! Hehehe" (3 years old at the time) from then on he became her father.

Right now Kenpachi unbuttoned his top uniform and set it also on coat hanger. He hated that thing, always having to make his clothes perfect. Anyways he just un-tucked his black under shirt and rubbed the back of his neck . . . .

"Baby? " he shouted again. Usually Ichigo would answer at first call, so Kenpachi walked into the living room looking for his little berry.

"Baby were the fuck are ya?!" Kenpachi tried shouting again but still nothing, after taking a look around with his one eye he headed passed the living room and turned the corner into the kitchen. And there he found his berry.

"There ya are Ichi, why didn't ya answer me?"

Ichigo was in front of the sink washing some vegetables when Kenpachi walked in. The light from the window in front of him light up the room and Ichigo's bright strawberry blonde hair. He was wearing low slip on vans, low rider tight jeans that were cut off mid thigh and wearing a form fitting blue T.

"Sorry 'Pachi, didn't hear ya." Ichigo said rubbing a dry part of the back of his wrist, to his cheek moving over his curled hair away from his mouth.

"Did'nt hear me? Tch, I called ya like three fuck'in times" the Sergeant said walking over to Ichigo, positioning himself behind the berry and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling his neck kissing it a few time before Ichigo turn his head slightly and let their lips connect in a kiss.

"Hi" Ichigo greeted and gave Kenpachi another quick peck.

"Hey" The older man responded and accepted the short kiss, but notice something was off. Something was vacant when Ichigo was kissing him, and he didn't like that.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Hmm . . . nothing. Why?" Ichigo said a little to quickly, and frowned his eyebrows turning his back to the sink.

"Don't give me that shit Babe. Whats the matter?"

"I said its nothing 'Pachi . . . are . . .are you hungry or anything?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject.

"Ichi . . . . "Kenpachi slightly growled in annoyance.

"You wouldn't understand so. . . . so just drop it."

Kenpachi grunted a bit and reached over shut off the sink water and turned his wife around facing him. Tilting down a bit he kissed Ichigo's forehead and let his hands caress the berry's curvy hips.

"Try me . . . ."

"Fine . . . . " Ichigo gave in and pulled up his arms to Kenpachi's muscular chest, patting the lower pecks lightly. "Do you know what yesterday was?"

"Yeah . . weekend duty" Kenpachi answered a bit annoyed that he was reminded. . . he had been gone from home for three days.

"I mean the day"

"Sunday?" Kenpachi said . . trying to find Ichigo's point

"Grr, yes and do you know what that meant?"

". . . . . . . . ?"

Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut and tried not to shout "It was mother's day!" Kenpachi was a little taken aback, but also felt a little guilty for forgetting.

"Well fuck baby, sorry I forgot. . . . . . Shit ya know I don't 'member things like that, fuck I don't even really remember yur guy's birthdays" Kenpachi said in his defense.

"I know you ass. I'm not talking about you forgetting . . . . Yesterday for mother's day, Yachiru wanted me to go on a picnic with her class. It was like a gathering for the kid's to make things for their moms."

…

Flashback

…

"_Mama Mama!" Yachiru ran over to Ichigo holding up a drawing she had made and a crown made of flowers._

"_Aww thank you sweetie, I always wanted a flower crown!" Ichigo praised. Sitting down on the blanket shaded by the tree behind him. Summer was coming close so finding shade was good in the raising heat._

"_Can I put it on you mommy?" Yachiru asked_

"_Of corse" With that said Ichigo brought his daughter onto his lap so Yachiru could put the crown on his head. When that was done Yachiru once again lifted her drawing she made and offered it to the berry._

"_And look look! I made a picture of daddy Ken-chan killing bad guys for you!" the pink puffball cheered out happily and handed it to Ichigo who happily took it._

"_Aww how nice Yachiru, there is sooo . . much blood. You sure do know how your daddy works"_

"_Yup yup!, ok mama I'm gonna make some more stuff for you ok? Happy mommy day!" She said and ran off into the sun a few yards away were the rest of her class and teachers were at._

_Ichigo looked at the pictured and smiled for a bit. . . . until he heard foot steps from the side of him._

"_Hi Kurosaki-kun" Greeted Orohime._

"_Oh hey Inoue . . . and it's Zaraki" Ichigo greeted back and reminded her . . . like he has been for the last year._

"_Oh . .thats right" Orohime said sarcastically. _

"_So what are you up to? "_

"_Oh me? Nothing much I was just walking by when I saw the children throwing a picnic for Mother's day so I thought I would see what they were doing."_

"_Yeah, Yachiru is in this class." Ichigo answered pointing to his daughter._

"_That's so kind of you Kurosaki-kun" She said refusing to call him by his real name._

"_What's so kind?" He asked noticing Orohime's hint of being a bitch._

"_It's so kind of you to __PRETEND__ to be Yachiru's mom, just so she can have someone for Mother's day"_

…

End Flashback

…

"That stupid bitch! I am a MOM!" Ichigo growled out as he turned from Kenpachi, grabbed a machete knife and violently cut the clean vegetables. Growling and cursing to himself.

"Ya should have just pop'd her in the face." Said Kenpachi somewhat offended himself that some bitch would insult his wife, but then again didn't understand why Ichigo was being so . . .emotional and didn't do anything about it.

"You dumbass I cant hit a girl!" Ichigo replied knife in hand.

"Tch, yur close enough to one." Kenpachi mumbled more to himself. . . .

"Kenpachi!"

"Yeah yeah . . . Sorry Ichi. But ya know that shit ant true so why listen to the bitch?"

"Well . . because . . cause well. I don't know! It just made me feel bad you know? I'm mean I was the only guy there out of all the moms and Orohime was being a bitch. . . I don't need a stupid vagina to be a mother! Right 'Pachi?"

Kenpachi thought about it, and there was no fucking way he would want Ichigo to have . . well one of those. His berry acted like a women enough at times, he didn't want to wake up one morning and find Ichigo bleeding everywhere. (even though he would look forward to fucking Ichigo in a new hole). So holding his tongue and not saying what was on his mind (in fear of upsetting his berry even further and that was dangerous) Kenpachi answered.

"For fuck's sake baby o'corse not." The older man said taking the knife out of Ichigo's hands and pulling him into his chest. "But if was want Ichi, I can make ya feel like a women" Kenpachi said nearly growling into Ichigo's ear making the berry shiver.

Before Ichigo could react by smacking his husband for the perverted comment that made him blush a ringing sound of a cell phone went off. . . .It was Kenpachi's.

"WHAT?!" the Sergeant answered a bit ticked off.

"Hey Kenpachi, my half of the squad is back, was wonder'in if ya wanna join in kickin some ass?" It was Ikkaku, he had barley come back from overseas with another part of squad 11, and since he was in town sparing was the first thing they did when meeting up, with drinking a close second.

"Another time Ikkaku, go home, fuck yur wife (Yumichika!). And don't interrupt me from fuck'in mine" . . Click. Kenpachi hung up abruptly, usually he would be happy for the invite, but at the moment Ichigo needed attention and Kenpachi is the one to give it.

"Damn it 'Pachi don't say things like that over the phone!" Ichigo scolded

"Tch, what ya gonna do about it babe?" Kenpachi smirked and groped Ichigo's ass, lifting the berry on top of the sink/counter and settled between the younger male's legs. Kissing and nibbling on Ichigo's neck all at the same time.

"Hmmhm 'Pachi" Ichigo softly moaned out.

"Yur a great mother Ichi, don't let some cunt tell ya otherwise. Yur my gorgeous wife, mother of my child, I know that shit better then anyone else. So don't get yur panties in a twist when someone says somth'in else and ya know dam right it an't true."

"Yeah but . ."

"Shut it . . . were is Yachiru?"

"With . .with Nel . . playing at her house"

"Good. . . cuz god dam it baby, I wanna fuck ya. Right now" Kenpachi growled out and tighten his grip on Ichigo's hips pulling forward more. Ichigo didn't protest, the kind and heartfelt words made the berry feel much better about himself and with Kenpachi being aggressive, Ichigo couldn't help but become turned on.

Their mouths crushed together, the Sergeant's hands roaming roughly on his wife body, snaking their way up his shirt. Ichigo moaned from the feeling of skin on skin and wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck. Opening their mouth wider their tongues met and wiggle together. Kenpachi soon had a hold of Ichigo's lower lip and bit it roughly.

"HHMM . . . uck!" Ichigo cried out.

Kenpachi proceeded to man handle Ichigo through kissing, next he grinned their hips together, basically humping their erecting on each other. It got the Commanding Officer hotter, no longer wanting to wait he lifted Ichigo up in his arms (by the ass, and their lips still connected) walking over to the dinner table, slamming his wife down on top of it.

"NYAHH!" Ichigo moaned out, when Kenpachi got this physically aggressive, the masochistic side of the berry came out, ready to play.

"Tch, ya like that baby? Like it when I manhandle yur ass?" Kenpachi asked as he pulled and ripped Ichigo's clothes off roughly.

"Ahhhh fuck yes!"

His panties were ripped off and now Ichigo lay on the table fully naked just waiting for Kenpachi to take him, yet not being so patient this time Ichigo pulled himself up and reached for his husband shirt, and forcibly ripped off the black under garment.

"Ya little bitch, just can't wait can ya?" Kenpachi smirked.

"No. . . I want it now, and fuck you know how much I love it when you fuck me with no shirt and your military pants on." It was the truth to, they both got off on it. Ichigo loved the sign of authority on the man, it just made him hornier as Kenpachi made him his bitch.

"Then get yur ass over here!" Kenpachi growled out and shoved Ichigo back down on the table.

"Ahh!"

Kenpachi reached under Ichigo's hips and pulled them up, so high that Ichigo's legs were over his face, this meant that his entrance was very exposed to the other man and that made Ichigo's erection twitch with excitement. He felt Kenpachi's hand at his cheek pulling them apart, there was a pause as Ichigo waited anxiously for that wonderful rough tongue on his pink hole. . . but it didn't come. Instead he felt kisses and bites all around inner thighs and ass.

"AAhh! Fuck 'Pachi just do it already!" Ichigo cried to Kenpachi but the older man didn't listen. He only grunted and continued his assault on the creamy skin.

"God dam it Kenpachi eat me out!" Ichigo shouted, desperately needing the attention.

At the command Kenpachi stopped his attack on the skin and grinned sadistically. He pulled the flesh around the hole a little more apart and spit on it, getting it a bit wet.

"Fuck'in Slut" Kenpachi roared and stabbed his tongue inside the tight heat. Rolling it around giving his wife what he wanted.

"Nyahheah! Yesyesyes!" The berry shouted in pleasure, shivering as he felt the tongue inter him roughly and teeth slightly grasped around on his flesh. Kenpachi continued to orally pleasure Ichigo for another minute, then pulled out letting the berry's hips fall back down to the table.

"Aww . . . . . . more 'Pachi . ." Ichigo whined at the other man as he felt the heat stop.

"Ya greedy lil bitch" Kenpachi responded as he pulled away from his young lover and tugged off his belt releasing his monstrous cock.

Ichigo eye'd Kenpachi's erection wantonly and started to breath hard at the sight of the huge dick throbbing violently.

"Look at ya. . . . . . dirty lil slut" Ichigo shuddered at the words "Yur already drooling, and just at the sight of my cock. Ya want it that bad Ichi?"

"HmmHmmm!"

"Spread those fuck'in legs wider." Kenpachi commanded.

Ichigo eagerly followed the orders and spread his legs offering himself to Kenpachi. Grinning sadistically even more the Sergeant took the head of his cock and rubbed it teasingly at Ichigo's puckered hole.

"Paaaachi~! Don't tease me!" Ichigo drawled out his moan.

"Impatient, . . my impatient lil bitch."

"Yes! Fuck Kenpachi I'm a little bitch so fuck me already!"

Kenpachi answered with a harsh set of slaps to Ichigo's exposed ass.

*SMACK SMACK SMACK

"NYAHHH! Fuuuck . . .Sergeant fuck my pussy already! Please . . .fuck it!" The berry yelled out after the assault halted from his sensitive ass. The comment left Kenpachi not wanting to play around anymore, whenever they played that game, when Ichigo called Kenpachi by his military rank, it sent the Officer off.

"God damn slut, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of ya!" Kenpachi growled and roughly without warning shoved his dick into Ichigo's entrance . . . . to the fucking hilt.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck! YES Serg fuck me!" Ichigo chanted as he felt the delicious force of Kenpachi driving and pounding his cock into him.

Kenpachi didn't hold anything back, he thrusted his hips forward and back with bruising strength. Showing no mercy to his wife moaning and thrashing under his hot cock. He grunted at the tight heat around him, sucking his dick in. Fuck he loved pounding Ichigo, even more then he loved to fight. Having sex with his berry was like getting head, being drunk, being high and still having his cock in Ichigo's hole at the same time.

His attack on the berry continued, his cock ruthlessly pumping in and out of the strawberry blond.

"Like that baby? _Urgh_ . . Is that how ya want to be fucked by yur Commandor?"

"Yes Sir !!! . . . fuck~ harder . . . harder!" Ichigo begged, he knew it made Kenpachi crazy when he used endearment such as those with authority on him. And to no surprise Kenpachi re-adjusted his grip on the strawberry and pounded mercilessly into the male.

Wets sound of their sex picked up pace, as did the squeaking of the table as it was forcibly rocking back and forth with the momentum of Kenpachi's speed. Ichigo was holding on for dear fucking life as the man above him savagely drilled his cock into him. Ichigo pulled one hand up to the muscular chest and clawed at the flesh nearly tearing it. At the while he reached down with his other hand and pumped his own cock that was threatening to explode at any minute.

"AHH! Shit Serg right there !Right there! . . . Is that all you got !!!? Fuck me harder soldier!"

Kenpachi answered his wife's cries whit a head on drilling of Ichigo's prostate, sending the younger man on cloud nine and screaming.

"Fuckfuckfuck! . . . . . . I'm gonna c~cum! . . . . Ah! Kenpachi! I'm cumming!" Ichigo screamed out as all the muscles in his body contracted and his semen jetted out of his erection, spilling to his chest and neck.

"Ugh! . . Ichi . . . fuck_ fuck_!" Kenpachi couldn't hold it anymore, the contracting muscles around him and that heat made him explode within Ichigo. He came hard and let all his seed spill into the passage. Not crushing his berry but Kenpachi collapsed above Ichigo and laid his forehead the naked chest below him. They both stayed in their position basking in their afterglow, and collected their breaths for a few minutes. When they felt a bit rested, Kenpachi brought his head up and re-claimed Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck Baby that was. . . fuck'in great. Shit I wanted to do that this whole weekend"

"God I know 'Pachi . . . I missed you too, and that stamina of yours."

"Heh," Kenpachi grunted as he lifted himself up and pulled out of Ichigo.

"Ah!" His lover squeaked out a bit, he pulled out to quickly and his cum began to spill out of the raw entrance.

"Sorry Babe, but thats what happens with three days of no sex." Kenpachi said grinning, you should have seen what happened after he returned from his six-month tour at war, Yachiru was locked in her room for hours . . . . and in their bedroom . . . so much cum . .and . . .and that's just another story.

"Ya . . I know. Help me up?" Ichigo asked and Kenpachi pulled him up carrying him in his arms, usually after sex, Ichigo liked a good shower while Kenpachi just washed his dick and tucked it back in. Still in his combat boots and military pants he walked out of the shower Ichigo was already in.

" 'Pachi your not going to shower with me?"

"Nah, it's only 5:00, I'll do that shit later."

"Okay then . . well. Go clean that mess you made!" Ichigo ordered.

"Tch, fucking hell, a'right" and being pussy (kinda) whipped like he was, he went to clean up the table that they indirectly molested and damaged.

…

After he cleaned their mess. Kenpachi went into the family room still shirtless and watched some tv. A few minutes later Ichigo came out from the shower clean and refreshed but had a slight sad look on his face like before . . . . And Kenpachi noticed it.

"Baby, what with that look on yur face, I though I fuck'd it off of ya" Kenpachi so charmingly put it.

"Hmm, nothing just thinking" he said but Kenpachi didn't look convinced. "I was just thinking . . . about the mother thing. . . again"

"Ichi . . "Kenpachi began but was cut off.

"Don't worry Pachi, I'm not upset or anything anymore. I mean . . I'm Yachiru's mother and that's that! But . . .I don't know . . I was thinking how it would feel to . . you know . . give birth and stuff. Not that I want to be a women . .. . . eww no, but . . . . its just a thought." Ichigo said walking over to Kenpachi on the couch. The older man could see the sincerity in Ichigo's eyes, the small smile but a sad lingering look. It was one of those things that he knew Ichigo wanted and he would try and give it to his wife. . . . . like when he first found out about how Ichigo wanted to get married and have a family . . so he gave it to him. How he wanted to be able to afford college so he paid for that too. But giving birth, he didn't know if he could do that for his Ichi. . . . . . . then something clicked in his head.

Ichigo leaned down to Kenpachi and shared a kiss.

"I love you 'Pachi"

"I love you to Baby" He responded and caressed Ichigo's cheek till the strawberry blond pulled away smiling.

"Okay, well Yachiru should be back home soon, so I'm going to start dinner Kay?"

"A'right Ichi" Kenpachi watched as his berry left into the kitchen and as soon he was out of sight he pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number quickly. He waited for the ringing until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A women answered.

"Unohana!?"

"Yes this is She, may I asked who is speaking"

"Sergeant Major Zaraki"

"Oh, hello Major how may I help you?"

"Yeah, well I heard that you and Mayuri have come up with some crazy shit, and can modify the human body, without any complications. That true?"

"Well yes we have, why do you ask?"

"Ya know I'm married right to Ichigo, the cute strawberry blond?"

"Yes, I have actually had the pleasure of meeting him, such a kind young man."

"Thanks, well I need a favor"

"And that is?" she answered sweetly and curiously.

"I need ya to give him a Uterus"

" . . . . . . Well, I'm sure we can arrange something."

.

.

.**PLZ REVIEW. .comment . .something. **

**i'm like at 100 reviews omg!! yay! . . . . . anyways, i cant seem to stop writing long chapters. they are always passed 2,000 words. but i dont think any of you guys are complaining lol. So how did you like this fic?! i absofuckinlutly love KenxIchi! i dont write alot of it cuz i rather read it =P. Sorry if i spit out the hint of m-preg on you guys. . . it just kinda came out. but i hope you enjoyed it. I think its a nice break from what i'm doing in "My King". . . . which will be updated soon (once a week at-least).**

**what you think?**

**it's over 9,000! =3  
**


End file.
